The Swords of Revolution
by Antilles
Summary: Kaoru Miki, now in his last year, is the only Duellist left. And as the new Student Council gathers, Miki suspects that it's up to him to bring around the final Revolution and to protect his new companions from falling into Akio's hands...
1. The Pianist

**_The Swords of Revolution_**.

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of Shoujo Kakumei Utena characters or ideas, but I do own any of unfamiliar characters, and ideas...**

_**Part 1: Interlude**_

_**Chapter 1**_

_**The Pianist.**_

I take slow chords on the piano, and listen to them quiet, yet so slowly... Yet another year. Last year for me - Grade 12. Yes, it's hard to believe, that the Duels were almost five years ago.

Now, I take a slow sequence of notes, which flows gracefully, and recognize the music I play instinctively: The Sunlit Garden...I look back at what happened during that eventful year.

I'm Kaoru Miki. I'm seventeen. I'm a student of Ohtori Academy, grade 12, Captain of Fencing club. Yes, I know, Juri was one, but she left to the outside world. Just as Shiori, Utena, and others had. Kozue left, as well, and I don't really know, how she did it. May be, the thing of her being the Black Rose Duelist helped, or she just was fed up with this strange place. Most of those, who were here five years ago, have left - either went to another school, or forgot every single thing. I don't know, why I still remember, though.

Now, I glance down at the notes. Normally, I need them just for a second, and I can remember the whole thing, as if I was practicing it for a long time. Taking another pattern, that now turns into staccato form, I hide an amused smile. So, Utena and Anthy did bring a Revolution in Ohtori, only it's results are slow coming. I wonder, did others experience this Revolution? What happened to them?

Does Akio know about it actually happening?

I frown at the last question, rising in my mind, and the music changes its tones. As far as I knew, Ohtori Akio still was the Chairman of this school. And I am sure he had not left his tries for bringing around the revolution of some sorts. Now I smile openly. This creep. I know it's wrong to think about somebody who is much older than myself, but I really can't help it. I still remember what happened during that last duel, as clear as it just happened. HE thinks that none of the old Student Counsil members remember it, and he's about to get a big surprise...

That is why he changed the Student Council members for the previous five years.

He changed them almost each time to bring the Revolution around, and let others forget what they were involved with. Then...Then he'll start with the Duels again. And now, I simply start to wonder, if there is any way to get rid of him.

I take sharp chord. "Ends of the World', really. Who would have think that behind all that charade, dangerous game, call it whatever you like, will be this man, who is totally out of his mind with this whole Duel thing. Now I smirk, knowing, that the chick in the egg will be long dead by the time somebody will actually break the egg's shell. Catching myself yet again on the old musing, I shake my head, and try to concentrate on the playing. It sounds just too much perfect fir my taste, and I take several dissonating chords, and try to change it around.

Now, that I think about those whom I met during that year, I start to wonder, if they achieved what they wanted... Juri had achieved her miracle for sure, and Shiori is with her now. I'm not sure about Touga and Saionji, but I'm glad they got out of my hair. Now, I catch myself building a mental picture of the two of them in my hair and struggle not to laugh. The reality helps me a little, as I start to think of the way of getting out of this strange place myself.

I take final chord. Then close the piano. This is so casual you would think nothing changed. But it had. I think I grew up out of my stopwatch habit. Yes, I do not need to time things like I did before. Now, I only need to glance up to the big clock, that is on the wall near exit to remember where I am. 10:00 AM.

It's Saturday, so I do not expect anything.

I close the door to my room from the inside, and turn on the light. The room is the same as I left it, as I expected it to be. Now I go around to the table, and only then notice long white envelope. I take it very slowly, and examine it.

There is nothing on the front, and I know somehow, there should not be. Then I turn it around. The seal catches my attention, for it is a seal containing familiar rose pattern. I open it, and look inside, as the ring with blue emblem rolls out on my hand. I grin, and take my own ring out of my pants' pocket. Then I compare them. The same. Why am I not surprised? I put the new ring on the table and slide my old one on my right hand. It still fits. Perfect. Now, for the letter. I read it in silence, a letter informing me about my election in the Student Council. The text is the same as it was five years ago. He did not even think about changing it.

Now I grin ruefully, and the old phrase escapes my lips, as I finger the old Rose Signet ring on my hand. "For the sake of revolutionizing the world!" I say this old phrase out loud in an empty room, and it echoes out of the walls. Now, I found the way of escape. All I have to do is just wait and see, what will happen next.

A/N: doing something I should have done long ago – slight editing and getting rid of the double space…


	2. Wishing For A Miracle

**_Chapter 2. _**

**_Wishing For A Miracle._**

**_Disclaimer: Almost forgot about this one. I do not own Shoujo Kakumei Utena, Ohtori Academy, or any of its students or settings you recognize. I do own everything else._**

I sat back as the car, in which I was, climbed another hill. Holidays were finally over, but it's only Saturday, 10:00 AM. I learn the time by glancing quickly on the wristwatch I wear. The car speeds towards Ohtori Academy, of which I am a student, and was for most part of my life. The place itself seems unreal now. There was a rumour among the students that in that school miracles were happening. Miracles? What is a miracle?

Now, the car stops, and I get out of the passenger seat in the back. As every year before this, I pick up my bag and thank the driver lightly. I go up to the school's giant doors. Somehow, it seems to become full of unreal things, those that do not belong to the real world. But it seems so real, that you can actually feel the power binding each and every student here. I strain to think, what have changed in myself for these years of Senior school. Or at least, try to.

I set my bag down in an empty room. This is the West Hall. I do know I'm not going to be the only person living here, but the House's stillness surprises me. The last door to the right on the second floor is my room, where I am right now. I do like quiet places, but I can not help starting to wonder, and wishing for some miracle to happen...

My name is Michael Delion. I have immigrated to Japan from Austria, when I was very little, so I remember nothing about that time. I'm a student in Ohtori Academy, as you mgiht have guessed already. I am seventeen years old, and in my last year, grade 12, and a member of Fencing Club here as well. I have medium built, broad shoulders, emerald-green eyes, and fiery-orange hair, which fall down to a shoulder-lenght. Well, at least, that is what I see about myself, when I look into the mirror. Add to that plain and sharp facial features, and my habit of looking straight into the eyes of the person I'm speaking to, and you see I'm just your average Joe type of a guy. Or, at least, I think so...

Now, I look around the room, and then decide to get out for some exersise. Normally, it would be a walk around the dorm. As it was now I decided to take a walk around this dorm. I look at the clock again, just to be sure about time. 11:00 AM. So, it took me an hour to settle myself. That was fast...

As I walk, I try to remember several years, that went by in a blink of the eye. Grade eleven...Grade ten...Grade nine...Grade eight... Those four years are crystal-clear in my memory, but starting from grade seven and down, I see everything in a haze. There is still a rumour, that something horrible happened, but it seems no one can tell what, or how, or why...

I return to my room. There is nothing to expect inside, really. I knew it will be the same. Exept...It was not. There was this little piece which fell out of the place, that seemed so quiet and peaceful...

I pick up a long white envelope, lying on the table. I have not seen it before in my life, but something tells me to open it. Nothing is written on the front, and I think it should not be. But it is the back which attracts my attention.

The envelope is sealed with the rose pattern, same as I saw on the walls of the school...

I tear it open, and there is yet another surprise waiting for me. A ring with fiery-orange rose pattern rolls out on my hand. The letter informs me about being a part of Student Council. The only odd thing about it is the signature: 'Ends of the World". All I can do is stare at the letter in astonishment. I read the postscript silently, but the last words of it seem to burn.

"Break the world's shell...For the sake of Revolutionizing the world!" I say it out loud in an empty room, then feel the rush of power swirl through. I blink in confusion. What do they mean by that? Is it somebody's lame joke, or is it serious? What am I supposed to do now? Will a miracle actually happen? I slide the strange ring on my right hand, and decide to wait and see, what will happen...

A/N: chapter two reload


	3. The Reality of the Legend

**_Swords of Revolution_**

_**A/N: I apologise for the delay with this story. A little bit of advice – don't bother with planning them, then you'll forget what you were writing about. As you can see, this happened to me. It took me awhile to find the plan for this story, but now I'm ready to finish it… or at least to try to finish it. This is chapter three, told from Telian Reine's point of view.**_

Chapter Five

The Reality of the Legend

My name is Telian Reine. When you look at me, you see a typical girl here at Ohtori. The one who is quite beautiful, with waist length red hair, stunning blue eyes, and amazing figure.. My looks often make most of the boys at Ohtori turn around. However, I always find a way out of the crowd. I am the newest Student Council member and Student Council had always been a centre of attention here.

At the first look I am just an average girl. Well, besides the small fact that I wear the SC uniform consisting of white piece with red stripes. I also have a recent addition – a ring of the Duellist with crimson rose signet on it. There is a fairy tale behind that Signet, one which I learned from our President, Kaoru Miki.

I received the Signet in mail yesterday morning. It was stating that I am to report to the Student Council meeting today, at eleven in the morning, exactly the time I suspect my letter arrived yesterday. All that was in the letter was a card stating time and place of the meeting as well as the Rose Signet ring. Apparently, the Student Council members all have one.

"Once you're a Duellist, you're always a Duellist, so think carefully," Miki had said once he found out about all five of us. We had exchanged amazed glances of uncertainty. Something of a warning was in Miki's voice that day, as though he knew more than he let on about all those things.

"You know something about this whole Duellist thing, don't you, Miki?" I asked the President then.

Miki gave me a pointed look but relented.

"Let me tell you a story," he started off. "Once upon a time, there was a Princess, who lost both her parents. A Prince on the white horse came and washed her tears away. He then said, 'If you keep your heart nobel, and your thoughts clear, perhaps we will meet again.'

"The years passed and the Princess decided to become a Prince. She grew strong and wilful, caring and kind. Once, the girl met a Princess, the sister of her Prince. That other girl was very unhappy. She was the Rose Bride, the prise with a power to revolutionise the world – a tool for one person to use.

"There were the others. The Duellists. Most of them wanted the Rose Bride for their own. They fought over her with each other, until one day, the Princess challenged the Victor of the Duels for her friend, not knowing what she got herself into.

"The Princess became the next Victor of the Duels and one by one the Duellists fell to her. But the threat of the Black Rose was soon upon the Princess and the Rose Bride. The Black Roses used those who were dear for the Duellists, drawing on their weaknesses through them. Then all of them fought the Princess, and were defeated, their roses cut away.

"Lucifer appeared then. End of the World he called himself, and even through some ideas were clear, the Duellists, the Princess and the Rose Bride were his marionettes. Of course, none of t hem knew it. Lucifer then managed to seduce the Princess, being so alike to the Prince she once knew. If not for the Rose Bride regaining her soul at that time, the Princess would have remained in Lucifer's control forever. But the mere presence of the Rose Bride during the Princess's captivity gave the Princess the necessary strength to break the spell she was received the power the Rose Bride had wielded.

"There was a catch in the story." Miki frowned and clicked his stopwatch he started using again shortly after placing his old signet back on.

"The catch?" Ria Lenerad prodded him. Miki gave a slight smile at Ria.

"The Rose Bride deceived the Princess. Once the Princess's back was turned, the Rose Bride run a sword she had through the Princess. By all rights, the Princess should have died then. But sheer determination made her to go on to the gate that held the Rose Bride and her power."

Miki paused once again, glancing around the Duellists. We all listened intently, each in our own way. Michael was the most relaxed of us all, his eyes trained on Miki, as he usually concentrated on the person who was talking. Daniel was leaning back on his chair, a relaxing pose if one had not noticed his intense violet eyes. Ria eagerly leaned forward, her green hair spilling forth and obscuring her black eyes sparkling with genuine curiosity. I knew then I was sitting way too straight, and tried to relax a little. However my curiosity was piqued. So far, Miki was telling the truth.

"I do not know if the Princess and the Rose Bride had survived," Miki said finally. He smiled at our collective groan of disappointment. "However, I do know that the two of them disappeared. Nobody heard of them ever since, and the people begun to forget about the Princess as time passed by. The Duellists forgot that they were Duellists, and some of them also disappeared. The Black Roses were also freed from their bonds and vanished just as mysteriously.

"Some think now that this was just a legend. Some cannot remember what exactly happened then. And yet the others still believe that the Duellists, the Black Roses and the Princess are still alive out there."

Miki leaned forth, his blue eyes turning serious. We huddled around him, anticipating the conclusion of the story.

"The Duellists may have vanished, but they're here. And so is Lucifer. Beware of him."

"Hwy tell as all of this, Miki? What do you mean, the Duellists are still here? Where are they?" I had asked.

Miki gave a small smile and raised his own hand, showing me the blue Rose Signet he wore, just like the rest of us.

"We are the Duellists," he replied. As the members of the Student Council gasped, Miki continued calmly. "We are the Marionettes, unless we break Lucifer's hold. But first…."

"But first we need to find Lucifer, right?" Daniel had asked.

"Exactly." Miki's eyes narrowed. "And I have a very strong suspicion that I know who our Lucifer is."

Even through I and the others all begged him to elaborate, Miki would say no more.

"These are only my speculations," he replied. "I will wwarn you if they are correct. For now though…"

He got up, signalling their meeting was over. "We have classes to attend, homework to be done, and normal life to be lived." He gave us a warm smile and went to the exit from the Arena.

"Miki, wait a second." He stopped without turning back. "How do we know the Lucifer?" I had asked.

"Oh, I'm sure you'll find him, all right,": Miki replied, not turning. "After all… He is the one we will have to fight at the end."

A forthnight passed since then. I had given all the story a lot of consideration. From what Miki told us, it seemed as through the story was soon to repeat itself, but under different sircumstances. I tried long and hard to figure out the mysterious Lucifer but so far I failed. Until today.

I had collided with somebody on the stairwell while on my way to the fencing club.

"I'm so sorry, Miss Reine," that person said. "I hope you are all right?"

Warning bells went off in my head. The Lucifer was standing right next to me, being all noble and polite. But of course, I couldn't let him know that I had recognized him.

"I am quite all right, Sir," I replied instead. "If you'll excuse me now, I have somewhere to go."

He raised his eyebrows at my hasty retreat. Apparently, I overplayed it, as I slightly glanced back and watched a smirk on his face. The Chairman of Ohtori Academy only gave me a small salute, as in promise to meet again. I nearly gagged and rushed all the way into the gym, where the fencing club was held.

I arrived there at top speed, bursting through the door, with the warning bells ringing off in my head. To my shock, the Chairman was calmly standing in the middle of the gym, discussing something with Miki. Our Captain had a guarded expression on his face. He noticed me and gave me a light nod as acknowledgment. I tried to look calm and begun my stretching exercises.

"So you noticed him, huh?" Miki's voice asked me right into my ear. I jumped in surprise.

"Yeah. What did he want with you?" I asked. Miki shrugged, as the guarded expression he wore before this conversation melted away.

"The usual Student Council business. Oh, and he said he'd issue the challenger to us the next week. It seems that I'm first on his list."

I shuddered. That man was dangerous, and the small fact that he already managed to rope people into doing his bidding was quite impossible to place – but here was Miki, awaiting his first challenge…

After the day, I paused, twisting the ring with the red Signet. Perhaps, this time, the Revolution will finally come around. All I had to do was not to fall into the Lucifer's clutches, like the others did a long time ago.

I knew there was more to Miki's story, but I also knew that I would figure it out… eventually. For now though I realised I should put the legend of the past to rest.

"For the sake of revolutionizing the world," I whispered now, as the shadows of the night crept upon Ohtori , wrapping it in its tight blanket of darkness.

I did not worry about the night. The light from the Rose Signet shielded me

from it as this school's walls shielded me from the rest of the world…


	4. An Acceptable Time

_**Swords of Revolution**_

_**Disclaimer: high time I put this in, and this goes for all the future and former chapters – I repeat, I do not own characters or situations of Utena universe, except for the very obvious ones…**_

**_Four_**

**_Acceptable Time_**

**_Daniel's POV_**

I remember last day at the Dueling Arena. Our President, Kaoru Miki, told us a story about the Duellists and these rings we were wearing. I also remember him being dead serious, as he said then,

_**"The Duellists have vanished, but they are still here. And so is the Lucifer. Beware of him."**_

"_**Why tell us all of this, Miki?" Telian had asked then. I leaned forward at it, for I was just as curious.**_

"_**We are the Duellists," Miki had answered simply.**_

I lean on the window, watching the rain falling down on the grounds. The only place that is not touched by the rain is the rose garden of Ohtori. That place is so open, and it is also closed at the same time.

I need to think all of that over. It seems that Telian believed our President, and I find it easy to belive him as well. Telian's gift is knowing the truth, and Miki is not the person to lie.

Our mysterious Lucifer, though…

I sigh and turn around. I am at the East Hall, the one that supposedly was not used in ages. However, the room I occupy now is quite clean, and I can see the evidence that someone had lived here recently. All but this room was extremely dusty and honestly, I did not bother with cleaning it all up – the rooms I lived in was more than enough.

There is still a small collection of tea cups with roses on them, a few forgotten clothes, and a thing that interests me the most – two swords in the closet, one of them is complete, and another one only a handle.

I gingerly take the handle after I have settled. I heft it up, testing it. The sword was light and deadly, but somebody managed to break the steel in two. The gold handle is easy to handle, it's like an Orthodox cross, with the handle itself, its edges, and the metal that held the sword once. I give a small smile – Michael would love this sword, that is if it was possible to repair it.

Rummaging a bit more in the closet, I find the blade that goes to that handle. It's a long strip of steel.

I sigh and pick up the second sword. I gasp, as I feel the power running through me, as if though testing my limits. Almost immediately, I drop it. I'm not powerful enough to hold it, but it makes me think that perhaps, Miki could manage it…

Oh, with all the excitement, I think I forgot to introduce myself. I am Daniel Nevarro, a first year of Ohtori Senior High. I am also a member of Student Council, and a Duellist. Apparently, I'm supposed to be here – I had only transferred here after my parents moved into the nearby area.

I'm not that much to look at. Or at least I think so. My eyes are light lavender, so are my hair. I'm seventeen years old. I usually wear my SC uniform, which is also of lavender colour. A habit of mine is biting a pencil, and I actually find it funny. I'm okay with a sword, but I never faced a serious battle before. Small ones, sure, but not those…

Anyway.

I have put the swords down and stare at the two of them. Perhaps, I can talk to Miki about this recent development – that is, if I can catch him when he's needed… He is very difficult to find.

On instinct, I go to the music room. I sometimes play piano, more as a hobby than as a serious concerto person. Much to my surprise, I hear a music drifting down the hall. Almost immediately, I recognize that bit as Miki's piece – the one we all came to recognize as his theme, the Sunlit Garden.

I silently enter the room, loathe to interrupt the pianist. Miki is at the piano, as I expected. He is playing the last round and sits still, slightly closing his eyes for a moment.

"Hello, Daniel, how can I help you?" he asks, and I jump in surprise. How did he know I was here?

"How did you know it was me?" I decide to ask, coming up to him and leaning on piano, so I'm facing him.

Miki smiles lightly.

"It's easy to hear. You are the most silent person of all the Duellists, and the others just don't bother coming in once they recognise the room is taken," he explained, looking at me quizzically.

"Uh, right." I gulp nervously. Through, Miki is the same teenager as I am, there is this strange feeling coming off of him – as though he had been through this whole Duellist thing once before, and failed. Along with the others.

"You see, there are certain things that point that somebody had lived before me in the East Hall," I blurt, and Miki gives me a knowing glance and a nod of confirmation. "The room is much cleaner than the rest of the hall, there are a few tea cups with roses on them, and there are also two swords…"

"Swords?" Miki asks sharply.

"Uh… maybe it would be easier if you took a look yourself?" I suggest gingerly.

Miki gives me a brief nod.

"All right. I'm free at about seven. Is that okay?"

I give a nod. I'm not the bravest person in the world, and apparently Miki can see that, because he relaxes.

"I just think you're onto something here, Daniel, that's all. I'll see you at East Hall at seven, then."

Recognizing this as a subtle dismissal, I nod and dash off towards my third class of the day as the school bell spooks me up.

_**Miki's POV**_

Two swords? Well, that's interesting. By the description of one of them, I easily recognize Juri's sword – it was broken during Utena's second duel with Touga. I'm surprised that the memory of that particular duel comes back to me with ease.

The second sword, though…

I sigh and play a rapid passage of music. I've a free period now, so I have nothing to worry about – except for sorting out the duels. Daniel seemed efficiently spooked when he talked about those swords, and I can understand him. Maybe it will be easier if we move into the East Hall all together?

I pause – this sounds like a very good idea as well as a sort of defence against Akio and his gang. I've no doubt that I won't be fighting him – rather some innocent person whom he got roped into the game. I decide to wait until evening to sort all of it out… or at least to start sorting it out.

_**Amy's POV**_

_I pause uncertainly, seeing somebody in the music room. Then, the passage of music rises a wave inside of me, and I lean on the wall next to the room to listen._

_Since that strange letter I received I had become lightheaded. I cannot remember many things, and I often find myself wandering the hallways. I am passing one of such hallways now, but the music stops me._

_Light, careless, and free. I listen to it and for a few moments I can control myself again. It's so strange to actually think for myself, while these past few days I found that I had no control over my actions – it seemed to me that my real self had retreated back, letting a large, hollow feeling to occupy me. _

_Something that is not me._

_The music continues to flow, and I stand and listen until it stops. The person inside the room pauses, then stands up and I realise he is about to head my way. I dash into the nearest hallway and I find that I am lost again. _

_I have no control over myself anymore._

_But the music is the intense echo inside of me, and I struggle to free myself from my confine. _

_**Daniel's POV**_

I arrive full-pelt at the East Hall and find myself facing the rest of the Student Council, all with their bags, and heading towards the building. Miki waves at me and I run to join the group.

"Hey, guys, what you lot are doing here?" I ask the new arrivals. I know why Miki is here, but Lia, Ria, and Michael's presence is sort of puzzling.

"We'll be able to hold things from here. It will be much easier if we are together in one building instead all of us scattered all over the Academy grounds," Miki explains to me, stepping aside, as I suddenly remember that I'm the only one having the keys to the dorm so far. "If you'll do the favors, Daniel?"

"Uh, sure." I swing the large doors open and grin at my fellow Student Council members. "Welcome to the East Hall…"

They grin and giggle, as everyone filters inside. I exchange amused glances with Miki, who gives me an amiable shrug. WE wait until everyone is in their rooms then Miki turns to me.

"I understand that you have something to show me?" he asks calmly and quietly.

I nod and lead him to my room.

"Guys, we'll be in my room, that's third door on the left from here," I holler behind me and receive muffled answers of confirmation that message is received.

The two swords are lying on the table. I had maange to put them up before the magic sword made me drop it.

"Here. I honestly don't know what to make of the two of them."

Miki thoughtfully raises the first blade and grins slowly.

"This one belonged to Juri Arigusawa, one of my friends – as well as the former Captain of the Fencing Club and a former Duellist and Student Council member. It broke when our last Victor duelled the President, Kiryii Touga, in the Duel of Self. Her first Duel with Touga was the only one she had ever lost."

Miki's voice is quiet and soft, and I sit down, waving the others – who had by now filtered into the room – to do the same. It looked like we were in for a long gathering.

"Anyone would like some tea?" Ria asks quietly. When we all nod, she disappears into the kitchen, along with Telian, who murmurs, "I'll go and help you."

We are silent until the girls return, then Ria sends the cups around. WE all murmur a few distracted thanks, and then grin.

"So, Miki," Telian says as she sits down herself, blowing the steam from the cup. "Correct me if I'm wrong, but am I right to presume you were one of the former Duellists?"

We all lean forward eagerly. Miki sips from the cup and gives us all a small smile.

"Very good, Telian. True, I was one of them. How did you guess?"

"Fairly simple." Telian gives a smug grin and leans back. "First, the story seemed to be too true. Then, you're saying you suspect the 'Lucifer'. After that, you say Juri Arigusawa was the former Duellist. Kind of hard not to listen for those clues."

A soft laughter escapes the blue-haired pianist and he leans back.

"Correct on all counts. Nearly everyone left the place once the final duel was over, and the Victor and the Princess disappeared. I honestly don't know why I am the only one of the Duellistsleft."

"Can it be that you were meant to bring the final revolution around?" Michael asks with curiosity.

Miki gives Michael a calculating glance.

"It could be that. It certainly explains the presence of the Sword of Dios here." With that, Miki gently picks up the beautiful sword that made me drop it and makes a few experimental swings through empty air.

With a mild grin, Lia blocks one of the swings and Miki easily breaks the hold.

"I wouldn't recommend it, Lia, unless you want your foil repeating the fate of Juri's sword."

_**Telian's POV**_

My eyes widen in appreciation and I give a small smile.

"So, when's your first Duel?" I ask, putting my sword away. Miki frowns mildly.

"Tomorrow at dawn, in the forest. It will be interesting to learn what our Lucifer came up with this time, instead of the Arena."

"The Arena?" Daniel asks. I watch the gathering quietly, waiting for Miki to answer the query.

"The Duelling Arena was our place to battle," Miki explains. "IT was so high up in the place, you could actually see it a little from the grounds of Ohtori.

There was a set of spiral steps leading up to it. And the thing that surprised me the most was the castle that hung high bove our heads each time we duelled."

He paused to take another sip from his cup before smiling at us. "That was the castle all of us wanted to reach. IT offered – or seemed to offer – whatever each of us wanted the most."

Miki seemed lost in thoughts and we all were listening intently.

"So what was it that you all wanted?" I finally asked.

"I wanted to find my shining thing," Miki replied with a small smile. The others started all smiling. Shining thing?

"Juri wanted proof that miracles existed. For Saionji Kuoichi, our Vice President at a time, it was a question of eternity. Touga hunted for power."

_**Michael's POV**_

Silently, I observe our group. Miki is calm as usual, while the rest of us are tense with curiosity. Curiosity is a good thing, but not if it can get you killed, which is the situation that we are in.

I shudder, but not from cold or fear. In my case, it is a sudden bout of apprehension. The Duellists of the old seem to have every want that we do. I'd really like to believe in miracles but I can't – not now.

Glancing around the room, I notice tension hanging in the air. So much for being subtle, I think with a small smile.

I shake off the foreboding I feel – there is no such things as miracle…

I pause in these thoughts and hesitantly run my hand over the hilt of the broken sword, and can't help but wonder about it.

'There is no such thing as a miracle… Is there?'

_**A/N: all of this is but a prologue. The real story will begin really soon. That much I can promise **_


	5. Enter Duellists

**Chapter Five**

**Disclaimer: see first chapters**

**Enter the Duellists**

_**Michael's POV**_

_'There is n such thing as a miracle… is there?"_

I must admit that by the time I returned to my new room I was fairly confused. True, Miki had assured us that so far everything was all right in the world. True, nothing seemed to be out of place. Even Telian believed – she was hanging on to each word Miki said in there.

True, the magnificent sword Miki now carried was not natural – it would be just impossible for a sword to look like new after spending five years in the closet.

But I still have doubts. Which is the reason for me going up into the forest and down the winding stairs now.

I meet Miki nearly at the bottom of the staircase, and Ria catches up with us shortly. Miki gives us a tense smile.

"Remember, you cannot interfere in a Duel," he says quietly.

"He could have changed the rules – for all we know," I remind him, as we stride into what seems to be a stone chamber. Miki's opponent is already there, and black rose materializes on the girl's chest. I and Ria gasp, as Miki's uniform changes slightly, and a sky-blue rose appears.

The girl's closed eyes fly open and she charges blindly into attacking.

_**Amy's POV**_

_I struggle against the bonds. No, you won't be able to see them, but those bonds re something tht brought me here, to this arena. As soon as I feel my opponent here, I am out of control. Someone else charges, and the swords collide. _

_The illusion is shattered and for a brief moment I catch a glimpse of the one I'm fighting with. A slender teen about a year older than myself. If not for the fire that roared around us ever since the duel started I could have seen him closely._

_He was on the defense, and I got a dim impression that he did not want to fight._

_I scream at myself to stop, and I try to struggle. _

_The rules were changed. Now it's not just to cut the rose, now it is to kill. And I know I don't have it in me – not to take another person's life._

_For a second I take control of myself and let the blade to slip on purpose. His eyes widen in mild surprise before he thrusts his sword in the deliberate opening and wrenches it out of my hand._

_I am more accustomed to holding a paintbrush rather than a sword._

_The last thing I see before I lose consciousness is the black petals of my destroyed rose flying on the wind._

_**Miki's POV**_

It looked like she did not want to fight. That opening she gave me was not that hard to miss – in fact, it was hard not to strike it.

I crouch down beside the still girl. She is slightly pale but the color returns to her skin. I notice a blot of paint on her face and grin in understanding. The girl is an artist, not a Duellist. Her long, midnight-black hair had spilled out of its braid and now fan around her still form.

"You okay?"

I glance back at Ria, who is slightly worried and nod.

The girl slowly wakes up and I smile in relief, noticing that her beautiful blue eyes are now filled with light. She looked like she just woke up from some dream, and I have no doubt she was one of Akio's newest group of Marionettes.

"What…" she gasps as the fire circle goes out around us, leaving us all in the darkness.

"What a brilliant conclusion to dramatic duel," Michael grumbles. "Let's get out of here before it can get any worse."

"Agree." I stand up and look around, letting my eyes to adjust slightly to the light. "Let's hold on to echo the, we'll make it out of the cave faster."

I hear various murmurs of agreement as my friends and the new girl slowly take holdof each other. One small hand grabs mine and I grin lightly.

"Ria, where are you?"

"Behind you… I think," Ria's contralto comes from the air. A soft giggle reaches me from the right and I clasp the new girl's hand firmly.

"I'm Amy," the girl replies.

"Pleased to meet you, Amy," comes Michel' voice from my left, and then his hand grabs mine. "Is that you, Miki?"

"Yes, it is," I reply. "Ria? You found anyone?"

Amy yelps softly from my left.

"I guess that answers your question, Miki," Ria replies. "I thought I grabbed somebody's hair.. Sorry, Amy."

"It'a all right, I just wasn't expecting you.."

I stifle a laugh and quickly glance around. A small beam of light is all I need to identify the exit from the cave and onto the staircase.

"All right, everyone, I think I found it. Let's get out of here."

_**Daniel's POV**_

I stifle a laugh when I see the group o the Duellists plus the new girl coming up the staircase. Miki, Michael and the black-haired girl seem to be okay. Ria's eyes are tightly closed and it seems like she had been gripping the other girl's long hair too long and too hard.

"Ria you can let go now," Miki says with mild amusement. Ria slightly opens her eyes then sighs in relief and lets go then blushes. We all laugh.

"You're claustrophobic?" Telian asks. The other girl is leaning lightly on the handrail of the staircase, and is watching the green-haired girl with amusement.

"No, I'm not," Ria replies, shaking he head vigorously. "I'm just afraid of the dark."

The new girl is introduced to us as Amy Anderson.

"Anything you know about Akio's plans for the Duels?" Miki asks seriously.

Amy nods slowly as she glances at all of us. I wait with bated heart.

"The rules of the Duels have been changed," she says. "now the main rule is to kill your opponent."

Delivered in Amy's soft voice, the words are even more ominous. Ria and Michael exchange uneasy glnces, and Miki frowns. I shiver as the silence rings out in the still air...

**A/N: chapter five is done...**


	6. The Encounter

_**Swords of Revolution**_

**Disclaimer: you all know that already – go to the first few chapters**

**A/N: Okay, I know this little scene here is far-fetched, but I was bored out of my wits while writing this, plus I tend to over-dramatise from time to time. As for what's up with Amy… To tell the truth, Amy is not quite the Duellist, and not quite the Rose Bride. Really, I have no idea as to what she'll turn out to be.**

_Chapter six - The Encounter_

_**Miki**_

The uncomfortable silence that followed Amy's announcement stretched until we got back to the East Hall. I managed to convey to Amy that she will be better off in the same hall as the rest of us, and the girl agreed, albeit slightly reluctant. Then I told her that this was an order, and she had no choice but to comply with that.

Sometimes, I wonder if this seemingly frail girl is the next Rose Bride. However, the Rose Signet of a Duellist - which had turned from black to midnight blue the moment she stepped into the hall - told me another story.

I really wonder what other tricks Akio had decided to spring on us.

"Say..." Daniel's voice was hesitant. "Was this the end of it?"

I laughed then.

"No way, Daniel." I pushed the giant doors to the East Hall open, allowing the girls through. "That was only the beginning."

"You mean, there are others like I was?" Amy asked shyly, as she slipped through the door after Telian.

"Probably." I locked the doors tightly, and turning found the rest of the Student Council looking at me curiously. "Last time there were Duels with the Black Roses, the Victor was fighting about five of them."

Ria was nervously drumming her fingers on the table, as she tried not to pace.

"So there's a possibility for a Duel for each one of us?" she asked nervously.

"Yes, it's possible," I agreed. "Therefore, we need to train for them." As the others greeted the announcement with scattered groans, I grinned. "We'll start tomorrow before school... Unless any of you would like to get killed?"

As I had expected, the groans turned to a storm of protest. I barely managed to stifle a burst of laughter.

_**Telian**_

Thanks to yesterday's conversation, the morning finds us in the gym along with the rest of the members of the fencing club. The seven of us are a little suspicious group gathered in one corner of the gym, but there are no protests. A few guys already tried to make a pass at Amy, who is the newest member of our group, but they left her alone after being confronted with six relatively sharp foils under their noses. We were left in peace after that.

I still can't shake off the uneasiness of the whole situation. I know I'm not the only one, so when the 'noble' chairman of Ohtori strides into the room like he's supposed to be there, I start shaking like a leaf. Daniel chooses that moment to deftly twist the foil out of my hand.

"What's the matter, Telian? You're more concentrated - usually."

I wave my hand towards Miki, who looks a bit pale, and towards the Chairman.

"Guess what, Daniel."

The boy nervously brushes a hand through his lavender hair and finishes it for me.

"The Lucifer?"

"Bingo," Ria whispers softly. "Guys, watch out for Miki and Amy - that guy is dangerous..."

We cluster to one side, and continue with our training. However, we all are more than a bit distracted.

"This won't work," I say finally. "Michael, pair up with Amy, Ria - keep an eye on them. Daniel - we'll keep watching Miki."

The others nod slightly and Amy and Michael covertly move towards the pair of men. I try to shake off the nerves.

"Don't we look suspicious," Daniel laughs softly, glancing around the gym.

"Can't be helped," I reply cautiously, and it's my turn to twist the weapon out of Daniel's grip. I salute him lightly. "Ready for rematch?"

He makes a show of wiping off his forehead.

"Naw, I'm beat. Let's rest a little."

The others soon join us on the bench, and we carefully sneak glances on Miki and Akio, who are still talking.

_**Miki**_

My Duellists are perched on the bench, but they are stealing glances at us. I know that should Akio make a wrong move, he'll have six foils at his throat, even through they try to look as harmless as possible.

And it seems to me that he knows it, too. That small knowledge helps me to relax.

Akio smiles, as he follows my gaze briefly.

"They really think they could help you, hmmm?"

I break away.

"What do you plan?"

"My, we're frank as usual."

Suddenly his sword is at my throat. I try not to make any sudden movements as I break his hold. I can hear Amy gasp and feel that the others are torn - either to stay with Amy or to rush to me. I will them to stay with her. Unlike her, I can hold my own against Akio.

"Michael Delion is next," Akio says with a smile. I measure him up and hear the sound of a few drawn swords. Glancing around, I barely stifle amusement. While the rest of the Student Council concentrated on Amy, gathering around her, the members of the Duelling Club had no qualms about surrounding us and bringing Akio to the point.

"I surrender." He rose his free hand in the air with an amused smile. "There are too many of the skilled swordsmen for me to take on."

"Lower your weapon and get out of here," Eric Wilson demands, and again I am quite conscious about a sword at my throat. Eric unconsciously brushes his wild brown hair away from his eyes and glares at Akio.

"I said, do it."

I smile mildly at the older man, who presses the point of his sword slightly deeper into my throat.

"So sorry, Akio. Can't restrain these guys. And I see that my friends over there are itching to do the same." I wince, seeing red drops of blood forming at the edge of the sword.

"How admirable." Akio releases me and I resist the urge to wipe the blood, instead standing stiffly erect. True, the older man is slightly taller than me - which gives him a slight advantage, but he doesn't have the enraged members of the Duelling Cub on his side.

I do.

"We'll meet again, Kaoru," he says finally, as he leaves the room. The others step aside, but tension is still there.

I nod.

"Sure," I whisper quietly. "Only that time will be last."

As soon as he leaves, they all surround me, and my friends burst through the crowd.

"He's a bloody coward," Michael spits. "What did he want this time, Miki?"

I raise my eyebrows.

"You know about the other time?"

"Of course we do," Ria bristles. "It's plain as rain that he won't come here unless it's very important."

"Student Council business," I say apologetically to the others, and most of them nod in agreement. "Get back to practice, and thanks."

They all flash me arious grins, as they move back to continue their interrupted practice. My group huddles up around me.

"You're bleeding." Gently, Amy wipes away the small rivulet of blood. I catch her hand and manage a small smile.

"That's nothing. Michael... You're up next."

_**Michael**_

Those few simple words dropped like stones, and I almost wince at Miki's sudden sharpness.

"Dammit, Miki. Can you hold an even temper?" I whine, and my friends all laugh. Even Amy, as shy as she is, lets a small, nervous giggle to escape.

"Sorry." The worst thing is that he doesn't look sorry at all. "You think you'll be able to hold your own?"

My turn to blister and I add a silent groan of protest in his direction. _Captain - 1, team - 0._

"What're you taking me for?"

He laughs.

"I know you can hold it. Can you prove it?" With that, he raises his foil in a guard position and the others scatter.

I sigh before copying him.

_Captain - 2, team - still 0... _

_Dammit._

"Guard!" Miki's sharp voice pulls me away from keeping score and daydreaming and I have to concentrate on his foil instead.

_Oh, shit. If those Black Roses are half as good as he is - I'm done for._

**A/N: chapter six... so sorry for unintended confusion if therre arre any confused. I'll try to untangle it as I write it. Any ideas where to go from here?**


	7. A Visitor From the Past and other surpri...

_**Swords of Revolution**_

**Disclaimer: look to the previous chapters**

**A/N: took the hints from review… in here, I'm re-introducing a certain personage from the anime and a new persona; the others' updates will have to wait Thanks to my constant reviewer for the… ah… necessary push in this direction… hope I didn't disappoint ya**

**Seven - The Visitor from the past and new addition**

**_general POV_**

"Oh, my!'

"Wow, look at them!"

"What are they doing here?"

"I wonder, if they're in the Student Council, too?"

The last person to speak, Christine Leires, was staring at the two newcomers. One of them wore a white uniform that seemed to belong to the school's council.

She had bright orange hair, falling down in tight curls on her shoulders and past. She wore a confident - some thought too confident - smile, and a signet that only the Student Council members wore. Whispers of confusion among the students and recognition between the teachers spread faster than fire. She was a bit too old to be a student of Ohtori, but a slender, black-haired boy next to her was just about ready to begin his studies.

The woman seemed to be quite confident in her surroundings. Giving an amused glance at the whispering students, she strode towards the buildings, as the boy tagged behind her.

She soon found her intended target - the crowd of curious teens blocking the entrance to the gym.

"Excuse me. What... seems to be the problem?" she asked the student standing next to the pair.

"What, you don't know? The fencing practice!" The boy turned and pointed towards the area. "It's the Student Council versus the rest of the Duelling Club duel... and it looks like the Student Council is winning it." The teenager tuned his back to the strangers.

"What's going on?" The boy asked curiously.

"Hmmm..." The woman confidently shouldered her way through the crowd, slipping up into the front row. "I can't see them winning," she replied, pointing out the Student Council members. "In fact, they're surrounded."

"Uh-huh." He cautiously glanced at the woman. "Say, Sempai... what are we doing here again?"

"We enrol you in the school - that's it."

The woman tossed her hair back and then one of the Student Council members sharply looked up fo a moment.

"Watch it, you're too open," he commented lightly, disarming one of the 'enemies'.

"Whew, I'm beat." The unknown boy put his hands up. "I surrender, Cap'n."

_**Miki**_

I nodded briskly before deftly sidestepping another thrust. "You do that. We'll be done soon."

"Miki, we have company." Amy briefly glanced to the sidelines, gently touching my hand.

"Huh?" I glanced up briefly, and my eyes narrowed, as he saw the orange-haired woman and the teen with her. The woman slightly raised her hand, and the orange rose signet glittered. I gave her a sharp nod.

Juri. What in blazes was she doing here now? This was not the best time for her or any of my fellow Duellists to show up.

Not when the deadly game of revolution had begun yet again.

I guess none of them knew about it.

"All right, everyone, we're done for today. Great job. Some of you're in dire need of practice - you know who I'm talking about?" There were several nods round the crowd, and I sharply saluted the group, wiping sweat from my forehead at the same time before I smiled at them. "Scatter."

"If I may have a match, Captain?" an all-too-familiar voice asked.

I sharply glanced up, and my eyes slightly widened. I saw her before but I just wasn't sure about her.

Now I was sure about it.

"Juri." He nodded in calm acknowledgement. "Whatever brings you back to Ohtori?"

"Business."

The new group cautiously stood beside their President, unsure of whether the woman was dangerous or not.

Michael stepped forth, both relaxed and guarded expression on his face.

"Aunt Juri? Alex? What are you doing here?"

_**Ria**_

What's going on!

I swear my eyebrows shot up to my hairline - seeing a very calm Miki and astonished Michael. I could understand him. What were these people doing here?

"So, how about that match, Mikki?"

Our Captain grinned recklessly - something that wasn't natural for him.

"Bring it on. Guard!"

I paused. The mystery person was mystery no longer, especially when Telian explained her familiarity with Miki. Juri Arigusawa, an elegant panther, a former member of Student Council...

It was the boy next to her who posed doubts. True, those doubts were without proof, but something was up with him. I glanced at Telian for a confirmation.

She nodded very briefly, before engaging in the conversation with the newcomer.

_**Telian**_

"So, you'll be going to grade seven here, am I correct?"

I measured the black-haired boy up and down, and something sent brie chills down my side. Perhaps, our Lucifer had just arrived, and Miki was too concerned about Akio...

But then, I needed proof.

"Yeah." The boy, Alexand I learned was his name, nodded vigorously. "And I'm going to become a prince."

I sharply looked at Miki, who barely smiled and nodded to Juri before both of them walked over.

"I think I already heard that line somewhere," Miki noted quietly. "You really have to prove yourself for that little bit."

"Oh, that's right!" Alexand's big violet eyes widened, giving the boy a cmpletely innocent look. "I heard about a..." he frowned briefly, searching for the name - "A Miss Utena Tenjou here? I.. I think i can live up to that expectation..."

Miki let a brief, soft laugh to escape. He leaned close to Alexand, who glanced up at him with those wide, innocent eyes of his.

"Let me tell you something, Alexand. It's not just the sports, or how well you wield that foil... It's also about your thoughts and your heart."

He stopped for a moment.

"If your thoughts and deeds are pure when you grow up, than perhaps... Perhaps you can help here."

Alexand nodded vigorously, grinning.

"I... I'm in. I'd like to try it."

"Hmmm... What do you say, Telian? Any hunch?"

I brushed my red hair away before staring at Miki in surprise.

"Why ask me, Mr President? Yours decision to make, this is."

The boy giggled quietly before staring at Miki intently. All I sensed in him was a barely contained excitement and a glimpse of awe.

"I guess you can have a test," Miki finally allowed. He held out an elegant rose signet with a white rose in the centre. By now, I noticed that all of the Student Council gathered around, including Amy.

"The motion seconded," Daniel said unexpectedly. "Miki, if we're to fight him, we have to have as many as we can on our side. School politics, you know."

Miki straightened up.

"I know." He glanced at Alexand and passed the white ring to him. "Well, welcome to the Ohtori Academy, Alexand Delion. You are, indeed, well come."

_**Alexand**_

I was in that school. Auntie told me so much about it, but I did not dare to confirm her stories just yet. It sure seemed true - for the most part. The lady with the smooth red hair seemed to see the truth about people, but I wasn't sure of that. I think her name was Telian. I... I guess I'll have to ask her later about it.

All of that happened yesterday evening, and I already was settled in the East Hall, to which the president had jokingly referred to as the Rebel HQ. I had not laughed then, seeing as he stayed completely serious as he spoke about it.

I was well come. I don't know yet what this is about, but the President - he said I could call him Miki, all of them were on the first name basis, it seems - he gave me a blank envelope, that contained the explanation for the current situation they were in.

I stare at the paper in my hand.

The lines begin exactly the same way my Aunt told me one story.

_Once upon a time, there was a Princess whose mother and father died. A traveling Prince on a white horse was passing her kingdom. He washed her tears away._

_Then he said, "If you can keep your heart noble, perhaps we can meet again."_

_The years have passed, and the Princess decided to become a Prince herself..._

I stop reading. I heard that story a lot of times, but Auntie never ended it with certainty. Rather, she left it hanging, never telling me what happened with the Princess and the Rose Bride at the end.

This letter also seem to stay hanged - only suspicions of a fellow Duellist, and nothing more.

I walk over to the window and stare up at the starred sky. Only now, I begin to see the coffin in which this whole school is encased. Thousands of people, swallowed up by the dark. And only a handful - the Student Council - are trying to break free from that coffin.

Auntie broke from it once, but she chose to return temporarily. It seems that the person who freed them could not free the rest from their being the Duellists...

I nervously finger the white rose ring on my hand as the last words on the parchment leap clearly at me.

_Once a Duellist, always a Duellist._

I grin.

So what? It gives me a chance to prove myself to myself. And it might not be fun but it might help.

I stare up at the sky and grin.

If it could free the other Duellists from this coffin, this incoming Revolution Finale...

Somehow...

Somehow, I'm certain that this time, this is a Revolution Finale.

All I could do now was wait for the inevitable proof of it.


	8. Night Visions

Swords of Revolution 

**Disclaimer: see earlier chapters**

**A/N: first off, I apologise to those who have been waiting for this chapter. It took me awhile to figure out what t o focus on, and then my real life interrupted my writing... and my thanks to the people who were sticking with the story so far, for their patience . Chapter nine is on the way, but there's no guarantee it will be up anytime soon... on with the story now.**

_**Eight**_

_**Night Visions**_

Miki

Pretty strange how things turn out. Juri said she had come to enroll Alexand in the school, but I am not so sure. Her broken sword is not mended yet, so I know that she is not the Duelist. Alex is.

Then again, I begin to think we had placed too much trust in Alex. What with white hair and unusual lavender eyes, he sort of reminds me of Akio, and I hesitate to ask. Juri is not the sort of person to fall under Akio's command - even though we all were in there.

Ironically, the one who was the weakest had saved us all then. Oh, no, I'm not talking about Utena. Even Utena was not easily swayed, but she fell. Anthy, on the other hand, had changed the most of us - from the quiet and too obedient Rose Bride into a Duellist.

The ruins of Nemuro Hall are quiet as I wander through them, trying to remember. A hundred students have died in here one night, and it's funny how nobody seems to remember that. I admit that I have also forgotten about it beginnig grade seevn, but I am beginning to remember.

My soft chuckle echoes through the empty ruins as I stop at the end of the Hall,looking into the darkness. Just as I thought, a bush of black roses has found its way up through the stone and concrete. One rose is missing, and I smile, thinking about our newest Duelist, for Amy had recently escaped the clutches of the Black Roses. Her eyes became bright and clear the second we had stepped out of the new Arena and the black Rose Signet she received had tranaformed into the clear, sapphire blue of her eyes. I smirk as I think of the Black Rose unlucky enough to face their former ally. Amy was certainly an interesting person. I was going to have to watch out for her - and for the rest of them.

I turn to leave the Nemuro Hall, and stop, glancing at the single bush of roses. Signs of life stir throughout the empty building once again, and I feel myself shivering, even through the night is still warm.

Something was coming, I just know it. And Juri's return and Alex's appearance have everything to do with it all.

Amy

I pause before the Nemuro Memorial Hall after I notice a lone figure standing at its end. At first, I believe it to be a shadow, but then Miki lightly steps out of the dark, joining me in the troublesome light of the school lanterns.

'I would not go in there if I were you,' he told me casually, as if he were warning me to pick up my umbrella because it might rain. 'The shadows of the past are alive tonight.'

I smile lightly.

'It's okay. I _am _free.'

Miki glances at me with a quiestion dancing in his eyes, and a small smile, equal to mine, tugging at his lips.

'Are you really, Amy? Or are you not?' He pauses slightly, grinning in the night. 'We'll see about that.'

'Whyt all the mystery, Miki?' I ask him quietly. 'What are the shadows hiding?'

He just shrugs, his arm resting uneasily on the hilt of his sword.

'I don't know, but I think we will find it out soon enough.'

I nod briefly.

'So, did you manage that perfect picture yet?'

I start at the sudden change of topic and casually look his way. He is looking straight ahead, striding fast. I find myself skipping in order to keep up with his long strides, but I do not mind. Even though Miki had tactfully changed the topic around that dreary place I can feel magic in the air this night. Perhaps, he is right, after all.

'N...No.' I gasp out. 'But I think I will, eventually.'

He smiles at me lightly.

'Be careful what you wish for, Amy. In here, it just might come true.'

I try to puzzle over his words, but give up eventually. This is very strange, and I really try not to think much about what happened since I was quite free from that place. I was _betwixt and between_ at times, not quite me and yet myself completely. Now, though, that feeling seems to temporarily disappear.

As I return to my room, leaving Miki to himself, I sigh and examine the clear blue ring on my hand. IT was black a few days ago, but it cleared as soon as the sword flew out of my hand and the rose away from me. I still think that I was hallucinating about all of it, that it was a dream - but exiting that dark cave with the others was no dream. Apparently I blanked out. There are stil blank places in my mind, and those are not blank anymore - they are filled with music I now recognize. But where have I heard it before?

I sigh again and bury my head in my hands. Everything is so confusing that it's hard to figure out. But maybe, just maybe, I can do that. But then again, do I really want to find out who I am?

I put away the sketchbook and pencil after giving up for the night. My hands are slightly sore, both from handling the pencil and the unfamiliar until today weight of the foil in them. Was it only a week since the school began? I probably lost a track of time.

I close my eyes, almost immediately dropping into another abyss of a dream.

With a startled gasp, I am wide awake, as if I was not dreaming at all. I tiredly brush my long hair away from my sweaty face and try to remember it, but nothing comes to mind, my mind is blank. Strange, I can almost swear that there is smething at the very back of my mind, just waiting to be awake as myself, but it is out o my reach. All I can remember is Miki's sword glittering with power in the darkness, sliding out of my chest, and somebody grasping the handle in a burst of light. Then, the figure had raised the sword, while I sank to the ground, feeling again powerless and bound.

I frown into the darkness and uneasily glance at the clock. It is only past two, the darkest hour of night, but I realise that I cannot sleep. It is quite useless now. Instead, I'm dressng up and moving towards Nemuro Hall.

_I gasp, as the flames lick the sky. The Hall is alive with screams, and there are shadows leaping around the empty walls. Seemingly, I am in another dream._

_Am I sleepwalking? I have no power nor will to prove it. I am drifting, drifting through time around the old building that was once filled with life. Someone had left only timbers from the Hall once, but it was rebuilt along with the Shadows._

A very real scream pulls me out of my reverie, and I wheel around with a start, my hand on my foil, and my mind as sharp as my foil's edge.

_The ground is empty, but the dark hall is ablaze in flames. A strange-loking young woman in old-fashioned school uniform stands right behind me, her black eyes reflecting fright and dancing flames. The girl's right hand is clutching my rose, the one of deep sapphire blue, and another hand is half-raised to her mouth, unsuccessfuly trying to stifle herself from screaming. Her emerald hair are loose and bound by the crown of gold on her head. Her gown - now I realise that it is no uniform that the girl wears but a gown - is of same colour as her hair, with gold epolettes attached to her shoulders._

_I frown in confusion, and stare at the girl. She looks like someone I know, but at the same time I do not know her at all._

_The girl points her shaking hand at me, still clutching the sapphire rose, her eyes wide with fright and fear._

_'Murderer! You are their murderer!' She says in a shaky voice. 'You - you - just burned the Hall to the ground! Nobody - nobody will get out of there alive! You killed them all!'_

general POV

If anyone would have stood at the site of the Nemuro Memorial Hall, they would have seen an amazing sight. They wouldd have seen the Hall blazing with fire, and the silhouettes of two girls, one dressed in gown and another in the standart Student Council uniform. Waves of long hair streamed around the girls, one real and one from the past long forgotten, and as the real flames burst around and inside the Hall, the imaginary girl disappeared, and the real one collapsed on the ground, her vision darkening as the night outside...

**A/N: Well, there you have it...chapter nine incmoming, but am not sure when. thanks for reading**


	9. Aftermath

Swords of Revolution

**Disclaimer. You know the drill - I only own what you do not recognize from the anime.  
A/N: A period of huge writer's block for this particular story and a spattering of other stuff. Geez... Anywys, this is the next chapter **

Nine - the aftermath

**_Ria_**

'Hey, guys!'

We all start, as Alex bursts into what we termed as the common room. His black hair are wild, and so are his eyes.

'This is where you all are hiding,' he gasps. 'It's Amy... She's badly burned... in the infirmary...'

'What!'

Michael, Telian and Daniel jump to their feet, and Miki goes pale. I know I look none better myself, and there's something at the edge of my mind that nags at me, but I ignore the feeling. It's driven out by my concern for Amy.

'How?' Miki demands, once everyone gets over their initial shock and Alex calms down.

'I... I have no idea,' Alex begins to stammer. 'I... she was found on the grounds, early in the morning, and Nemuro Hall in embers. She's burned almost beyond recognition - if not for that wave of hair...'

Daniel swallows hardly.

'Damn, is she going to be all right?'

Alex shrugs.

'Who knows?'

_**Alexand**_

I never thought that life in Ohtori will become so... intense straight away. I thought I'd have a few days to adjust to my new home, but it seems the world has a different plan for me. Only this early morning was full of surprises...

I still am reeling with shock, just like most of my friends. The most innocent one of us, burned?

I can remember a clearer story than I managed to tell Miki and the others. Perhaps, after the shock had worn off I can retell it more coherently.

_I was walking near the Hall... Then, a strange figure emerged from the shades. The only thing I noticed about her was that she wore a gown, pretty much like a ball gown... And she seemed to have curly, red hair... she also carried a lit torch with her. Amy was with her back to that someone, facing another... was that Ria?_

_The woman I could not see dropped the torch on the ground, and the fire immediately blazed. Th girl in the gown disappeared, and Amy was staring at the empty space. I wanted to shout, anything to warn her, but could not. Then Amy collapsed, and the girl pushed her into the fire._

_That was when I found my voice, finally. I jumped and cried out in alarm, only to pass straight through the burning flames._

_A dream. It was all a bloody dream..._

**I wiped my eyes and found them wet with tears. The was when I heard shouting, coming from down the hall. Opening the dopor, I dashed outside.**

**'What happened?' I asked one of the students. The girl turned to me with wide eyes.**

**'Didn't you hear! But then, you SC don't usually stick around for a long time, do you? One of yours got badly burned. The Nemuro Hall is in ashes.'**

**She was about to dash off whenm I managed to shake off my stupor.**

**'W...wait! One of mine? Who!'**

**''I don't know her,' the girl replied off-handedly. 'Probably that newbie...'**

**My heart went cold at that. I'm a newbie myself, but I knew that just recently, a girl joined the Council, Amy Anderson. I knew it was her.**

**'Where is she now?' I demanded, none too gently.**

**'Hospital wing, of course' the girl tossed her blonde locks. 'You better go check on her before she thinks you've all abanoned her or something...'**

That had been where I went first. Hospital wing. Let me tell you, I'm not unfamiliar with the atmosphere that's inside. I visited many a hospital myself.

From early age, I had constant illness, that intensified in winter in the climate of my country. It seemed that nothing helped. Then, there was an operation I don't remember.

_/They injected something into my arm, and I looked at my aunt with puzlement. Was something supposed to happen now? If yes, then clearly I forgot what it was... Or maybe I was just reased?_

_Hmmm... You really tired aren't you, Alex? Auntie asked me. Why don'r you sleep for a bit?_

_Sleep... It sounded like a good idea at the time. So I closed my eyes and dropped off..._

_Next time I resurfaced, I was lying in a hospital bed, in a room with three other beds, all occupied, but their occupants missing. They were either sttomg enough to lleave or had some sort of procedures.. Mom was sitting not too far off, and she smiled when she realised I was trying to focus my vision._

_Up already, Alex? You're so strong.../_

**I shook my head as I stepped inside Amy's room. Being in a hosital room brought back too many memories. I did not want them to resurface. Let's just say... I'm apprehensive about hospitals of any kind lately.**

**She was in a coma. I realised my breath was coming in sharp gasps, and tried to control it - I was running all the way from the East Hall. I shook my head sadly, as I stared at Amy's slightly pale face. Then, I looked at the clock. It was nine in the morning already, and my thoughts went out to the rest of the Student Council members. They did not kmow where we were, and I had to tell them about Amy.**

Telian

I do not know if my gift is a curse or a blessing. I never had lot of friends. People are not accustomed to you telling them the truth in their faces, but still I ould do nothing about it.

_**(Don't lie, Amanda. I saw you hide that girl's binder in there.)**_

_**(Prove it.)**_

_**I walked over to the trash bin. Really, sometimes girls can hurt their fellow student just as bad as ...**_

**Oh, well, she asked for proof.**

**My classmate, Lisa, was not accepted into a regular society in my first school. She loved to read, and was very shy and uneasy around people. I could relate to that. She was not liked by the popular crowd. Amanda, on the other hand, belonged with it - rich, beautiful, popular.. You know, the usual.**

**I calmly reached inside the bin, riffling through the trash. Really, people can be nasty when they know someone isd different from them. And there it was, Lisa's binder with a pentagram symbol on it. Of course, I bluffed that I saw her do it, but they caught on too quickly for my liking.**

**(Reine, you were in the hallway when we did it, how'd you know?) Susannah asked suspiciously. (I knew you were weird and was watching you the whole time. You were too engossed with the conversation you were enjoying to see what was happening in class.) Then, her eyes narrowed. (Or are you some kind of a devil or something?)**

**I nearly burst out laughing at that. They were ridiculous, all of them. If I was what they suggested I was then it would have been much easier for me to take them all by their throats and squeeze until they begged for mercy...**

**Ahem. I tend to be overdramatic.**

**(Come on,) I told Lisa. (The class is going to start soon.)**

**It is a double-edged sword, I thought, as the two of us walked to iur next period. On one hand, the culprit is so surprised at being caught that he or she will spill the whole truth and will add some extras. On the other hand, you will be under suspicion. People are not used to facing the truth heds on, as it hits them. When they do, it's too late to lie to save themelves. Even if they meant good.**

Truth is always hard to face. I sigh, as I lean back on the chair, drifting up from my memory. We are sitting in the hospital wing with Amy, Miki and I. Miki looks deep in thought, as he leans slightly forward, elbows on his knees. Even I cannot always read people's expressions, and Miki posed a challenge.

'We have to find out what exactly happened to Amy and Nemuro Hall,' he says quietly. 'When I was in the place last time, I saw black roses. But now it's exterminated?'

'Your guess is as good as mine,' I tell him. 'We have to wait until Amy wakes up, perhaps she can tell us more.'

'You want to tell 'if' she wakes up?' Miki's voice is intense, and I glance around to look at him. It seems he caught me again.

'We can only hope that she does,' I confirm and we drift off in silence once again.

/later that evening, Nemuro Memorial Hall ruins/

_Did anyone see you?_

_No._

_Good._ A shadow turned towards the window, as he watched the students milling about. Lavender eyes flashed in the dark. _We don't need them to know that one of their own burned the Hall, do we?_

A pause of silence. Then,

_Does Alexand suspect anything?_

_No._ The figure in the gown crossed the ground, slightly leaning towards the other._ Neither does Michael. It was a close call, though. We have to be sharp around the Truth-teller._

The other glanced at her.

_We have to be careful around all of them. Kaoru is getting suspicious._

A laugh escaped the woman, and she tossed her red curly hair. _Did you notice how they divided themselves?_

_Yes. We cannot get to their weak links. They know whom we could attack, and are watching them like hawks._

A pause of silence, a comfortable one.

_We get rid of the Truth-teller after this one. With her, they lose their link._

_It will be tough._ The woman fingered a black rose in her hand. _Even with the formal Duel. Especially in the formal Duel. Miki had trained them all and you know what that means._

_If I remember correctly, Kaoru lost to Tenjou quite a few times._ The man smirked. _And the victory against Anderson was pure luck._

_Pure skill,_ the woman snapped. _He grew up during these five years. I don't know him as well as I used to. I tested him myself, and you know that hardly anyone can stand against me._

_Don't worry._ The man paused, before going to one of the still figures in the room and placing the black rose in a pocket of one of them. _I have just the right challenge for our Truth-teller._

The woman paused, looking at the figure aghast.

_Her?_

_Yes. They won't be expecting her. _The man smirked, pushing the long, blue locks out of the still figure's eyes._ She left for the real world with the rest of THEM, so they won't know it's only an illusion._

_Hm._ The woman studied the still figure. _Don't you think they'll recognize her tactics?_

_Don't worry._ The figure's eyes snapped open, empty of life. _It will be too late when they will._

**End of Part One**

**A/N: Something I should have done a long time ago. I actually planned to end it after introducing the characters, but well... you know... Anyways. **

**The flashbacks for Alex and Telian are slightly twisted events in my own life - I did have an operation when I was around seven, so I do not remember it clearly; and I observed a few situations in classrooms where people stole others' stuff and placed it in the most ridiculous places, with the garbage bin being #1 on the list, only there was nobody to confront them about it. **

**As for the last dialogue, itwas spoken in whispers, hence the format. **

**As usual, thanks for reading, and till next time.**

Antilles


	10. Interlude: Memories

_**Swords of Revolution**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own any characters and settings you recognize. I own everything else.**_

_**A/N: Thanks to all who read and/or reviewed this story; this is the second part of the story, which basically will contain the first round of the Duels; I have finally managed to get this story somewhat in order - inspiration is sure a great thing, at least now I know where this story is heading! And without farther ado, on with part II of the Swords of Revolution: Shadows**_

_Part II - Shadows_

_Interlude: Memories_

_Daniel_

I am watching the storm again. Storms are so rare in the academy, that I begin to wonder if this is real after all. But here it is, pouring down on unsuspecting sutdents' heads. Apparently, it is autumn, after all.

A month ago, we met Amy and Alex. Amy was burned during the Nemuro Hall fire, but she is almost recovered already, for which all ouf us are glad. We were beginning to worry about her, really.

I glance around, looking at the students dashing across the courtyard - this rain caught all of us unawares. Looking down more closely, I notice a familiar figure calmly standing under the skies, as if he is completely unaffected by the fact that it's raining hard right on him.

Kaoru Miki sharply looks up, as if he can sense me watching him. Maybe he can. I know Telian has that uncanny ability, but perhaps it can come to almost anyone who is good enough at stealth. Miki relaxes slightly and nods to me. Then he disappears in the building itself.

When I hear soft footsteps behind me, I give a small smile, knowing who it is.

'Good of you to finally show up,' I comment brightly. 'I thought you're waiting to catch a cold out there.'

'Oh? I didn't know you were worried,' Miki says lightly, but his eyes are guarded. 'My sister nearly fell off that wall once,' he comments softly. I raise my eyebrows in surprise.

'You have a sister?'

'Yeah.' Miki pauses before smiling slightly. 'She's my twin. I wonder how she's doing out there sometimes.'

'Mikki...' I hesitate before plowing in. 'You do remember what happened here about five years ago, don't you?'

'Huh?' He gives me a cautious smile. 'Why the question?'

I frown slightly. It's not like Miki not to talk about anything. Besides, I think he knows why Nemuro Hall burned to ground, and what happened there with the Black Roses before. Else, how would he know the black rose when he saw one?

'I'm curious, that's it,' I answer cautiously. 'I know you met something like this before, and you seem to know what is that. I mean, we could be well facig the others who are like Amy was. Shouldn't we know about that?'

Miki hesitates, his usually clear eyes clouding to a dark blue. He knows something, but already I know that I asked the wrong question, because there is an all-too-familiar guarded expression on his face. I saw that expression when Miki told us about the existence of the Duellists, and some things about the sword he's currently carrying around, the one we couldn't touch. The second sword, the broken one, had been mended, and Michael is now sporting it, although I honestly don't think it was such a good idea.

'I'd rather not talk about it,' Miki finally says, and I start, pulled back down to earth by his hesitant voice. His blue eyes become almost black as he gives a mirthless grin which scares me a little. 'Sorry, Daniel, but it would be better if you did not know about it.'

With that, Miki walks away and I stare after him, wondering just where did I go wrong.

'He doesn't say all of it, does he?' A soft voice behind me makes me jump, and turn around. Telian waves her hand from where she was leaning against the wall, and I'm surprised once again by the second quiet member of our group.

'How much of that did you hear?' I ask resignedly.

'Enough.' Telian separates from the wall, walking up to me and watching the retreating form of our President. 'Give him time,

he'll tell us the rest of it.' With that, she glances at me, her blue eyes glinting slightly. 'Don't push him, Danny. He was through this once, and apparently, it was not a pleasant experience. Let him be for now. He'll tell us when he'll be ready.'

I pause to think. Yeah. Yeah, Telian is right, as always. Whatever it was, it was obvious that Miki was through it already.

Finally, I manage a shrug.

'Okay, I'll wait. Thanks, Lia.'

The redhead smiles warmly and waves her hand.

'I'll go and talk to Amy and Alex. Miki's in the music room.'

I smile after Telian walks away, her curtain of red hair swinging in tact to her steps. Yeah, where else could he be?

_Miki_

...Say, Mikki... You do remember what happened here about five years ago, right?

I start at the question, as it brings a flow of sharp pain. For a moment, I can do nothing but fight against collapsing before I remember that Daniel is still watching me.

'Why the question?' I manage to ask. My tone is not the one to fool around with, so Daniel just shrugs.

'I;m curious, that's it.'

Again, I fight with sudden pain in my chest before remembering a sharp foil breaking out of its confinement and my twin sister who is grinning mirthlessly as I fall to the floor. Unnoticed by me, an identical mirthless grin is appearing on my own face, before I answer.

'I'd rather not talk about it.'

To my surprise, Daniel jumps, as if he were deep in thought and I startled him. I can see his reaction is slightly scared but choose to ignore it in favour of continuing.

'Sorry, Daniel, but it would be better if none ofyou knew about it.'

After that, I choose to walk away. For a few moments I pause in indesision before turning to walk into the music room. I really need that now.

As my fingers fly over the keyboard, I recall vividly that small incident which left me uncomfortable talking about the Black Roses.

_Apparently, my sister Kozue had attended the damnable Mikage seminar, where she got that rose. Later in the day, she found me here. She seemed to hesitate before coming closer, and that was when I noticed the black ring almost identical to my own. It was the last thing I expected her to wear._

_Then, the sharp pain. I did not know where it came from, until I noticed a hilt of the foil protruding from my chest. I was quite dazed by it, but I did see Kozue walking up to me. Only when she looked down on me did I realise that I had collapsed on the floor. Kozue then put her hand on the hilt of the foil and pulled. The pain was so intense, I think I passed out then and there._

_Next time I came to, I was lying curled up on the floor in this room. The tolling of the bells in the Dueling Arena gave me some idea where Kozue was and I rushed there. The sight that met my eyes there was iundescribable. Kozue was lying on the ground, dressed in the uniform similar to my own except for it being dark blue. She was unconsious. Utena-san and Himemiya-san were both standing beside her, apparently having just won another duel. Only, why would my sister be here? Wasn't it... _

_Wasn't it..._

'Mikki?'

Daniel's hesitant voice pulls me out of the memory. I glance over to him, as my hands sharply press some keys, discording the music I was playing. The boy winces apologetically.

'Listen, I'm sorry about earlier,' he says quietly. 'I won't ask questions unless you're ready to answer, okay?'

I hesitate for awhile, making Daniel fidget. I don't do it on purpose, for a moment I'm just remembering that bit of dueling. But then I give him a barely noticeable nod, confirming his words.

'Thanks, Daniel. I do appreciate the effort.'

'Daniel returns my slight nod and leaves. I sigh and turn towards the piano again.

Yes, I remember some things about the events from five years ago, but most of them are... lost. I have serious holes in my memory that make me question sometimes if I'm taking the right approach with the rest of them. They seem to believe me for now, but I can se that Daniel and Telian begin to get nervous. I can't really blame them. For a moment, I begin to wonder if I have the right to lead them in this mess, but already we are deep enough.

I try to shake off the uncertainty I begin to feel. Dammit. If only there was not that so-called 'End of the World' thing nothing would have happened in the first place. If only all of them haven't left, the rest of the newcomers would not have been looking up to me. If only Akio did not pull Utena-san into all this mess, that first thing they call the Revolution would never have happened, and we all would have our memories back.

If only...

If only...

'Leave me the hell alone, Akio,' I whisper, as I slam my fist onto the surface of a closed piano, knowing that my whisper is blatantly ignored. I am tired of his games, and I need to try to get out of this mess they call the Revolution. Damn.

I slam my fist into the lid of piano repeatedly, my mind racing a mile per minute. To end all this crap, I'll have to defeat Akio in a duel. But I know that Akio is going to manipulate all of us, as he was doing for the long time. Too long a time, and I grow tired of being manipulated.

'Leave me the hell alone, Akio,' I repeat in a whisper, feeling powerless for the first time since this game of Revolution began almost five years ago. 'Just leave me the hell alone...'

**_A/N: Well, what'd you think.. I actually managed to update. Hope you liked it_**


	11. Miracles

_**Swords of Revolution**_

_**Disclaimer: Don't own amything you recognize. Own everything else**_

_**A/N: Well, part two continues. Let the game they call Revolution begin**_

_Ten: Miracles_

_Michael_

Miracles... There is no such thing as miracles, is there?

It certainly has me wondering sometimes.

My aunt, however, told me about that castle in the sky, that castle of which she thought as a miracle. It was hanging over her head when she dueled there, and I can almost believe her when she says that the Victor had won that last duel by chance.

...It was a coincidience, nothing more...

Auntie's sharp voice, when she talks about miracles is also bitter, although I still can't understand why is that. Did something happen of which she was not talking about? Why would she stop believing in miracles? I mean, no person can live without a small fantasy on their own, can they? People are creating their own miracles day by day, are they not?

Miki only shook his head when I asked him about it.

'It is not my place to talk about,' he said. 'You'll have to ask Juri herself about it.'

So I asked, but it seemed that Auntie was as elusive as Miki at answering questions. I... can't quite blame them, though.

But...

I still have a question I don't know an answer to.

What is a miracle?

For instance, is that arena underground a miracle? I don't know.

Is that victory Miki held over Amy a miracle? Who knows?

And what about the Nemuro Hall fire?

Here I correct myself. It was more of a mystery rather than a miracle.

A black card falling out from my locker startles me.

'Today at midnight on the duelling arena.'

My eyes grow huge, and I automatically pocket the card, deciding to ask Miki the first thing I see him.

I do not have to wait for a long time. Miki shows up, seemingly being deep in discussion with one of the teachers about some problem or other. When I catch his eyes, I discreetly flash the card with the black rose insigna on it. Miki's eyes widen considerably before he composes himself and gives me a small nod.

He'll be with me shortly, he says with a jest. I'm to wait for him in the garden.

I stand by the bush of bright orange roses. Once again, I remember my aunt's bitter voice.

...Believe in the miracles, that your dreams will come true, she said. She just never knew my real dream, did she...

...There's no such thing as a miracle...

And that still makes me wonder. Why would Auntie be so... intense about that?

What if she's not right?

When I asked her that, she just tossed her hair before glaring at me.

...If you say that miracles exist then show me that miracle. Show it to me and I will believe you...

'Michael?'

Miki's slightly breathless voice draws me from my thoughts and I smile at him hesitantly.

'You know of it?' I ask, showing him the card.

'Yes...' The pianist grins at me, then grows serious. 'Of course, this is nothing to smile about, you know. It's a challenge, similar to the one I received right before I was dueling Amy.' He frowns slightly. 'It means that they are planning something again. Listen. I'll get Telian and Eric to watch out for you from out of the ring. After all, that's the only rule that did not change - the Duellists may have from one to three observers. Then we'll talk about it. You want some practice during lunch?'

'Please,' I reply, a bit overwhelmed at the sudden challenge and its anonymous author.

_Eric_

'Of course you should come with us,' Telian says. 'I mean, you're the only one who has any inkling about what exactly is going on in this hell hole.'

Miki, to whom that statement was directed, blushed, much to our surprise.

'I don't remember a lot,' he argues. 'It was so long ago...'

'Aw, Mikki, cut the crap,' Ria interrupts him. 'Experience is the best reminder, so go on. There'll be other Duels for us to watch!'

'She's right,' I nod before he has a chance of saying something. 'Look, Miki, I know that wasn't all flowers and sunshine, but we need to know if we're to beat them all. We need to know how it was before in order to succeed.'

'All right, all right.' Miki is fidgeting by the time we come to the entrance to that arena, and Telian and I grab him by his arms, knowing that the second he can, he'll bolt for cover. Something about this suddenly makes him nervous.

'I believe I am the one that should be nervous right now, not you,' Michael says as he grins amiably at his Captain's discomfort. Miki stops the struggle temoporarily.

'YOU were not here before this one,' he points out. 'And as you said before, Eric, it's not all flowers and sunshine. It never was, but I have a feeling that this will be even worse than usual...'

'Oh, be quiet, Mr President,' Telian grinned, as the two of us frog-march a very reluctant Miki down the long winding steps. 'It can't be that bad.'

With a sigh, Miki graciously gives in to our joking mood, and we look up as the ring of fire bursts to life. Michael and somebody I never saw before already were in their positions, and there was no backing out for either one of them.

Michael's opponent was a girl. No older than us, with long dark red hair pulled into a simple ponytail and dull burghundy eyes staring forward. Just as Amy had, this girl charged forward without second thought.

Miki gasped slightly as he finally saw the opponent Michael was facing. We could not hear them, but occasionally one or the other said something.

'You know her?' I asked quietly, grasping Miki's elbow tighter.

'Yeah... I... saw her about five years ago...' He is hesitant to talk, but then his eyes slide slightly shut and he sways on his feet.

'Miki?' Slightly worried by reaction, Telian glances down at the blue-haired teen.

He just shakes his head slightly before nodding to himself.

'Her name is Shiori. She was a Black Rose Duelist here about five years ago, so she must have been easy to subdue again.'

'It's not a living girl,' Telian observed quietly.

'What?' I demand before Miki can.

'Look carefully.' Telian waved a hand back to the ring of fire where the two firghters were moving. 'See? Each time Michael nips her, you can see the figure shimmering, as if...'

'As if she is not real,' Miki says, finally catching up to her. 'An illusion then? A ghost?"

'No, not a ghost.' I pause slightly, frowning at the defensive stance Michael seemed to have taken. 'An illusion, perhaps. Miki, were the first rounds with them anything remotely like this?'

"No.' He barely shook his head, wincing slightly when in the ring Michael stumbled, then rolled clear of Shiori's stroke.

'She's aiming for the kill,' he added as an afterthought.

'But... wasn't it just the roses?' I ask hesitantly, suddenly not all too certain about the whole thing.

'This time, it seems, the roses are only a symbol,' Miki replies dryly. 'See where they pin those roses?' As I nodded, he continued, 'One direct stab through the rose, instead of cleaving it off as we did, will slide straight through the heart.'

'Oh, man...' I mutter. 'What in blazes have I gotten myself into?'

Miki and Telian chuckle before gasping. The reason for their gasps of astonishment are the two Duelists in the centre of the Arena.

At the arena, the light blazes around Michael, centering in the blade of the sword he held. The redhead brings the sword into a graceful arch which the other can not block. The sword sweeps through the figure, as - with a shriek that finally reaches our ears - the figure of the black-clad girl bursts into pieces. At about the same time, the flames of the ring which prevented us going inside, flare up, briefly covering an astonished Michael, and die down, leaving only a lit torch Telian had brought down with us for company.

We rush into the ring, and I start, as my foot crunches on the glass.

'Does anyone see anything wrong with this picture?' I demand, gently picking up a shard of glass.

Telian raises the torch high as Miki and Michael come closer to take a better look.

'It was a copy of her,' Miki sys slowly, at the same time relief washing over his face. 'I really hope that the real Shiori is as far away from this place as possible at the moment.' He pauses slightly before gently smiling at the three of us for the first time since we came here.'I do not want to push any more people into this mess named Revolution than there are already.'

_Michael_

'I do not want to push any more people into this mess called Revolution,' Miki says quietly into the hushed darkness.

The three of us nod an agreement as we leave the dark arena. This time, however, as I turn back, for a brief moment I see what can only be described as a miracle.

There is a floating castle turned upside down, and it is as if it is floating in the sky. It is blazing with light, and I believe if I look more carefully, I will find my way there.

There are miracles. They are for believers. And after that brief vision of the castle, it is very hard for me not to believe in those things other prefer to ignore.

I believe in miracles.

Do you?


	12. Eric

_**Swords of Revolution **_

_**Disclamer: don't own anything you recognize; do own everything else**_

_**A/N: Been searching to put in something peaceful in-between the Duels, but ran out of the ideas before I remembered that I have entered the new SC sidekick without introducing him; this chapter introduces Eric Wilson, one of the three non-members of the SC in this story**_

_Eleven: Eric_

Obviously, this is not my first year at Ohtori Academy - rather, it's my last. I went here at about the same time Miki did, but while he was busy with the Student Council and strange events that occured here, I led a life of a simple school kid, busying myself with the fencing club, reading, and studying.

I'll admit that I do not remember much about my seventh grade. The only noticeable thing was a mighty earthquake around the campus but it was all that anyone had noticed. I have seen them, the Student Council members and everyone's idols, strolling around the campus, occasionally in company of two girls - one of them with pink hair and baby blue eyes and another with darker skin, emerald green eyes and tightly bound violet hair. Only later would I learn the girls' names - the 'Prince', Tenjou Utena, and Himemiya Anthy.

Considering how popular Tenjou-san was with nearly everybody, I was surprised to find that almost all of them forgot her so quickly, when she disappeared, a victim to that earthquake and wild rumours for the first time of her disappearance.

The rest of the Student Council members for a long time acted as if nothing happened and they seemed to be in daze of some sort. I could not understand them at first, but then they began leaving one by one. All of us knew them by name.

The first two to leave, straight one after another, were Himemiya Anthy and Kiryii Touga. Nobody noticed it when Anthy left, but they were surprised and slightly saddened by Touga's leave. The former President of then-Student Council said he had some matters to attend to that could not wait. Soon they forgot about him, too.

Kyoichi Saionji and a chatterbox named Wakaba left about a week later. Once again, the student body barely noticed their leave, although they were sad to see Saionji go. The student body now turned for guidance to the remaining Student Council members.

Out of that group, Arigusawa Juri soon left, taking Kaoru Kozue and Shiori with her. Something about a miracle or other such thing. The others did not quite care about that small leave - Argusawa-sempai could be quite scary when she chose to be so. Most of the people just secretly applauded her leave. After all, it meant that the rigid school rules which Arigusawa-sempai enforced whenever she could, could be slightly relaxed.

Thus, the count of the Student Council - or rather, the one that we knew about - slowly fell apart until only Kaoru Miki and Kiryii Nanami stayed. None had any idea as to why, but the year after that, after being a member of the Student Council herself, Nanami-san also moved from Ohtori. Miki stayed on as a regular student, having apparently refused the position in the Student Council for the consecutive four years.

I remember thinking Miki a fool for refusing to keep to such a prestigious position. It never even went into my little head that there could be more to the Student Council of Ohtori than simple chit-chats during their occasional meeting. Well, nobody really knows what's going on inside the school government anymore, and now I believe it was with a good reason. A castle in the sky, swords growing from people's chests, Duels in the middle of the night - no sane person would believe this whole thing.

So when I received a letter with a rose seal - my first letter from End of the World that came at about the same time that Miki's did - I kept my ring, simply because it intrigued me. The letter itself went into a trash bin and the ring into my pocket, where it was least possible to attract attention.

_However, I have decided to investigate the forest with the sign 'KEEP OUT'. So one late evening, I snuck past the gate and went through the forest. Imagine my surprise when I found my way being blocked by a huge granite stone in the form of incricately carved rose. I remember thinking dimly that the giant stone rose matched my own._

_'Eric? What are you doing here?'_

_I had snapped to attention, wheeling around sharply to confront Miki and a pink-haired girl I did not know standing behind me with worried expressions on their slightly pale faces._

_'I could ask the same of you, Miki,' I retorted, slightly recovering from the shock he managed to give me. 'Well?'_

_'The two of us are both a part of the Student Council, so we're allowed through,' Miki explained through gritted teeth. 'Now, go. You know you are not allowed here.' Then, his blue eyes softened slightly as he and the girl exchanged small smiles. 'You really don't want to stay here.'_

_All I remember after that is staring dumly at the retreating forms of a girl dressed like a guy and my friend Kaoru Miki, who apparently were at the same league at the time. Or so they seemed to be._

_I could not remember the details of that night clearly. Now when I think back on that night, I think I saw Miki slightly raise a hand to push his blue hair away from his eyes, and something flashed on his finger. I can easily tell that it was the Duelist ring, similar to my own. The only difference would be the colour - Miki's was blue, that girl's - pink, and mine was - and still is - yellow. All three engraved with the same pattern of the Rose Signet._

The only exception was that I did not accept the letter at the time. Some sense of foreboding hung over my head when my fingers so much as touched the paper. To avoid the trouble, I put the letter into trash and tried to ignore the Student Council of the time.

However, I kept the ring. At the moment, I did not know the rules, nor did I know how did I manage to fall for such cheap thing. What I realised in a few days was a small fact that I subonsiously tried to avoid those who wore the ring. How were they to know that I was one of them? I questioned myself quietly. How were they to challenge me without knowing that I was also a Duelist like themselves?

The day of the final Duel, the Duel of Revolution, left me breathless and shaking. I cannot clearly remember what happened then with the Student Council, but I could see briefly the events of the final duel.

_I saw as the girl - Utena - was given the choice to refuse the duel, and yet accepted it; I saw how she dueled with Akio for Himemiya; I saw how Himemyia run the sword of Dios through her partner; how the injured Utena reached the sealed doors and how - temporarliy - Akio's power was sealed by those swords of hate; then, everything goes blank for me, as if the recording device someone was using in that room had stopped automatically. _

_Why?_

I still do not know.

I was discovered as a Duelist by none other than Ruka, one of my best friends before he ditched me and others for the company of Juri and Shiori, in the middle of that fateful year.

_'Next!'_

_At the time, Ruka still was the Captain of the fencing club, and Juri Arigusawa only was its best fencer. I stepped up for my turn, as we dueled. For the training sessions such as this onne, I moved the Signet from my pockets onto my neck - I did not want it to drop and to announce my status to everyone in the room. _

_This time, I was lucky. There were three people left in the room - myself, Shiori, and Ruka. Juri excused herself, saying something about trouble in the hallways, but then, where there wasn't one. _

_During the duel, Ruka accidentally swiped open my collar and the Rose Signet glittered in the light. _

_I stepped back automatically, awaiting their reaction. Thankfully, Shiori just was confused, but Ruka's eyes flashed with recognition._

_It was from his knowing dark eyes that I recoiled._

_'Your're one of us, aren't you?' he asked quietly._

_'So?' I demanded hotly. 'I don't want to be thrown head over heels into that unknown business.'_

_Ruka shook his head smiling slightly._

_'It's too late for that, Eric. You're already in, no matter if you like it or not.' He slightly turned his right hand, so that I could see. _

_A blue Rose Signet ring shone on his finger, blinking at mine._

_'You do realise that I can easily challenge yo to a Duel, don't you, Eric?' Ruka's voice was somewhat civil and slightly frosty. 'However, I am impressed by you.'_

_'Impressed?' I cautiously asked. 'By what, if I may ask?'_

_'By the simple fact that you managed to hide this,' Ruka slightly touched the ring on my neck, 'without being detected and thrown into this mess for so long. You really have a powerful will, Eric.' Pushing his hair back from his face, he smiled somewhat coldly. 'However, you may ran from it now, it will catch up with you sooner or later.'_

_I shook my head in denial._

_'I have no clue about what you're yammering about, Ruka,' I replied, as calmly as I could. 'And honestly, I don't care'_

_Ruka shrugged slightly, that grin still on his face._

_'You'll understand it in time, Eric. Just remember that you can't run from it forever, it will catch up with you.'_

It seemed that Ruka was right that day. At the beginning of my last year here at Ohtori, unintentionally by me, the yellow Rose Signet had moved from its chain I wore around my neck onto the fourth finger of my right hand, where all the other Duelists wore them. And that was when I ran into Miki for the first time since I was in the forest that night.

_Through still in his simple student uniform instead of the glamorous blue and white shift of the Student Council one, Miki recognized me as a Duelist immediately. He did not say anything about it however, except by reminding me that I had basically no choice on the matter. He himself still wore his own Signet - which was of warm blue colour._

_'You do realise that were we still in power, I'd challenge you to a Duel immediately?' he whispered with a grin. _

_I groaned and told him to shut up. Then I told him about the lecture on the Duels and their rules I received from Ruka four years ago. Miki nodded with a small grin._

_'The latest Student Council was just dissolved,' he told me quietly. 'I'm thinking of taking the position of the President for the upcoming year.' With a light frown he added, 'It's time to end this mess they call Revolution.'_

_I agreed with his sentiment. Although I declined the offer to become one of the Student Council members, I told him that I will support him and the others from the sidelines, along with those few Duelists who, like me, won't be a part of Student Council, but rather ther allies. I also told him to go for the position._

_'If you accept, I'm completely behind you,' I assured him. 'If you don't accept, I'm still behind you.'_

_'What's this, the Utena Club?' Miki had joked then. 'Gathering Duelists on the sidelines instead of insiders?'_

_The rest of that evening was spent in light chatter..._

Now, it is evening after Michael's duel. I know now that I will face a shadow, and perhaps, a fellow Duelist during the upcoming battles. Of the latter, I try not to think. No, I still not am the part of the Student Council, but I cannot hide from the Duels forever.

This time, it's final.

And it will be all of us put together who will bring the Revolution - the true Revolution Finale - into this world.

**_A/N: I told you I'm on the roll... I have half of the part II written, it goes through the edit as of now. This chapter, as you have seen, introduced Eric Wilson - at rather a late date, might I add; first time you see him is in chapter... 4, I think? But from now on, Eric is one of the main characters that are on the 'sidelines of the Student Council' - the others I let you guess... cheers_**


	13. Definition of Being Normal

_**Swords of Revolution**_

**_Disclaimer: do not own anything you recognize. Own everything else._**

**_A/N: Chapter twelve and the second duel. Let's go!_**

Twelve: The Definition of Normalcy

_Amy_

For all the time I was there, which is not that much, I don't remember ever having a lot of control over my actions. But now, almost for the whole month, I have been doing things because I wanted to, not because someone else told me to do them.

It seems to me that ever since I became an unofficial member of a Student Council, my life became much better in terms of normalcy.

But then again. I don't really know what it is to be normal. Is it spreading rumours with the other girls? Is it giggling each time a handsome guy passes us? Or is it ignoring those rumours and giggles all together?

I really don't know. But maybe, the definition of normalcy is different for everyone.

For me, being normal is being able to paint those pictures, even if I can't bring them to life just yet. It is being able to control myself, not having someone order me around. It is being able to do what I want and to go where I want. Being with them taught me those things. They seem to be so carefree, even Telian and Miki. The rest of us seem not to care that the world as we know it is about to end.

I'm joking. Even with this game they call Revolution it is still pretty far from the end of the world, even if the person with that pseudonim is constantly bombarding us with his letters and requests. Or should I say orders?

Those letters - are they part of normalcy or are they something extraordinary? The Duels we lead, are they normal?

We never talk of these Duels outside of our small circle. Who will believe us? Arena surrounded by fire? Castle in the sky?

They will never believe it, so we never talk about it outside the East Hall.

But...

But...

It certainly seems that bizzare happenings are normal for us. Of course, we also do the normal for any Student Council job, so the rest of the students don't even know what's happening behind the scenes at the East Hall. That hall sort of became our stronghold, as Ria had once jokingly called it.

Although she was joking, I can certainly see the point. Except for the occasional letter from the 'End of the World' character, which all of us ignore blithely, and Miki - most of all, we are pretty much left alone once we are inside.

Then again, for some people, this isolation is normal.

That evening, however, I was reminded of another kind of normal. When I got back to my room, there was a card emblazoned with black rose seal lying on my desk.

It seemed to be innocent enough, but it also was what I knew it for.

They wanted to take me back, and honestly, I did not want to go back to that half-cataconic state I was in during the beginning of the year. If not for Miki, I'd still be in that state.

I picked up the card.

_'The Arena, Midnight.'_

Three short words, and yet I understood that it was a challenge. But why would they challenge me to a duel? Is it because I, like the rest of the Student Council members, wore a Signet ring and they wanted to play it fair?

Or is it because they knew I'd be the easiest to control?

But then, am I really the only person amidst us all to easily succumb to them?

From what I heard from Miki about that Council, they did not even notice they were being manipulated until it was too late.

But then again, we were fore warned this time, and maybe we can escape those mistakes they made.

Maybe, just maybe, if I win this Duel, I'll be able to be... normal?

_Ria_

'Have you guys seen Amy around?' I ask gingerly, as I step into our 'Common Roon' in East Hall. 'I'm worried about her.'

Miki and Alex look up from their homework and shake their heads in unison.

'Neither have I,' Telian admits, as she entes behind me. 'And I searched almost the entire Hall.'

'Maybe she's just not back yet?' Michael suggests, temporarily looking up from the book he was reading next to the other boys. Daniel and Eric both shrug from where they were playing chess until I entered.

'Who knows?' Eric said diplomatically. 'Maybe she's just busy.'

'Busy with what?' Alex snorts. 'Planning world domination?'

We snicker slightly at the comment until Miki uneasily glances around the slightly darkened room.

'You know Ria, you're right... It's almost midnight and there's still no sign of her anywhere...' He pauses, an amused glint in his eyes. 'Should we organize a search party for our missing member?'

'Maybe not yet,' Telian responds. 'Let's give her fifteen more minutes and for now take a look around the Hall again. There should be something that shows where she might have went.'

Because she makes sense, we agree. But the Hall is as empty as it usually is, with exception of now-worried Duelists cautiously glancing around the empty rooms.

'Uh, guys...' Alex's voice is trembling slightly, as he emerges from one of the unused rooms, holding up a card with a black rose seal on the front. 'I think we have just found her.'

The rest of us crowd around Alex.

'The Arena, Midnight,' Miki reads aloud. 'Okay, now we do know where she is. Alex, Ria, off with you.'

'And you,' Alex replies, tugging Miki along as the two of us wave to the others remaining and leave the Hall.

All Miki can do is sigh in resignation and follow us, apparently none too happy about being dragged out there in the first place.

'Listen, Miki, I know you don't like that place,' I say, glancing at the seventeen-year-old trailing slightly behind us. 'But everyone has sometimes to face up to their past. It's only normal that you have to do it, too.'

Miki gives me a barely noticeable nod, that makes me realise he understood and walks down the staircase first. As he moves past the invisible barrier, his blue uniform gets an addition of the Duelist garb, as do my green and Alex's lavender. We cautiously approach the ring of fire, which is a sign of Duelists present inside.

This time, the girl inside the circle is wearing a strictly black garb, similar to the one Amy wears. The only difference are the colours of their jackets - Amy's is of midnight blue while this girl's is black, like the rose she wears on her chest. The illusion paints short chestnut hair slightly curling inside and bright blue eyes that are so vacant that one can see flames dancing on the surface of the irises.

'Do you recognize this one?' I whisper quietly, trying not to distract Amy.

Miki shakes his head.

'She does seem familiar...Looks like Utena-san. But I'm not certain.' He shoves a hand through his blue hair, frowning at the two fighters. 'The only hing I am certain about is that it's not Utena-san.'

'How'd you know?' Alex demands softly.

'Utena-san usually wears black-and-red, much like ours,' Miki replies. 'And her hair are pink, not brown...'

'Oh...'

'Yeah, Oh is right.' Miki gasps slightly, as in the ring, Amy slightly stumbles back, with a slash on her shoulder.'That one is too real for her to be an illusioon, though,' he continues.

'What'd yu mean, 'illusion?' the two of us ask quietly.

'Exactly what it means. When Michael dueled, his opponent turned into shards of glass and dust when she fell.' Miki frowns slightly. 'But it seems that while they are not succumbed to injuries, the ones they give us are very much real...'

Miki falls silent as in the ring, Amy drops to her knees, sword point down.

'What? She gives up?' The two of us shout.

'No.' Miki's voice is even and quiet. 'Watch.'

And indeed, as the unfamiliar girl swoops down to cut the rose Amy is holding, the other girl explodes from the ground, sharply bringing her sword up and about, cleanly cutting the black rose off the shadow's chest. Drops of blood are flying around the floor, and we realise they belong to both of them. There is a trail of blood seeping down Amy's arm and the glass shards that once was her opponent are also flying apart with blood flowing out of them as the fires close in on them.

When the fire recedes, we rush to Amy, trying to ignore the blood splattering the walls and the floor. The girl is looking about her in morbid fashination, as through she had never seen so much red at once. Her usually neat uniform is also covered with dark spots and we wince slightly. I silently send a prayer of thanks that it's still night outside.

Amy turns to us with slightly insane grin on her face.

'It's red, isn't it?' she asks innocently. The three of us shudder slightly and exchange uneasy glances.

'Yeah, Amy, it is,' Miki replies. 'Let's get out of here.'

'Good,' Daniel grumbles, as we turn to leave the now dark Arena, with Miki slightly guiding Amy and the two of us trailing behind them. 'I hate this stench. Let's go before I lose everything I managed to eat today.'

Amy giggles hysterically, and the three of us exchange uneasy looks as we guide her towards the East Hall.

All is most certainly not what it seemed to be, I muse silently, as I trail three of my fellow Duelists to the East Hall. It certainly seems that those who organized the Black Roses this time around are much worse than those that were there five years ago. It also appeared that whoever was behind these things, it was a bit too much.

Our opposition, I decide, is really insane. And we have to deal with the madman.

I just hope that whoever it is, we could finish them off soon.

'Ria?' Miki's voice rings out from the darkness. It seems, that while I was thinking the rest of my friends have safely reached the Hall and were about to come inside.

'I'm coming!'

I dash towards the light as I put my thoughts away for the time being.

There will be time to think about it later. For now, all I want is to be inside the normal, brightly lit room that was not covered with blood.


	14. Prelude: Reality

_**Swords of Revolution**_

**_A/N: This chapter is a prelude of sorts... I've been sort of dividing things. The interlude before signalled the beginning of part two of the story for those who have missed it at the beginning, and the interlude at the beginning of the story set up (I hope) the general stage for the whole story. This prelude is a set up for the Duels of this chapter, letting the readers know... oh, well, you try to guess. I'll give you a hint: the Student Council at Ohtori does not know any of what is happening behind the school's walls... That is also one of the reasons I will leave everything in this chapter in italics. On with the Prelude_**

_**Prelude: Reality**_

_'Have you seen Juri-Sempai lately?'_

_'Huh?'_

_The answer came from a rather stupefied young girl, whose blue short hair stood up on its ends. The girl put up a finger before turning back to the speaker. The girl was sitting in a chair beside a roaring fireplace, with her legs tucked up under her. She was watching the fire sleepily when the first speaker entered the living room of a two-story house which most of the former Duelists' group occupied ever since leaving Ohtori Academy._

_'Now to think of it, I haven't seen her for a long time.'_

_'Thanks, Kozue-chan.'_

_'Why do you ask, Utena?'_

_The pink-haired Prince shrugged slightly._

_'I don't know. It's just I have a bad thing about this whole affair.' The girl fingered her rose signet she was wearing now on the chain around her neck. 'It's like all those half-tried Duels have come and gone, and now it seems that I'm sort of... being pulled back there.'_

_'Back there?' Kozue sounded alarmed, as she glanced with worry at the other girl. 'You think Juri-Sempai will know something about it?'_

_'Know about it?' Utena gave a small giggle. 'Full-blown participation is more like it. You think that the Panther of Ohtori will accept defeat gracefully?'_

_'Nope.' Kozue grinned. 'Yet, I don't honestly know what's holding her there.'_

_'What holding whom where?'_

_A soft voice behind the two girls made the two of them jump. Utena grinned with relief, as the speaker turned out to be a dark-skinned girl with loose violet hair flowing down her back, dressed in blue jeans and pink t-shirt. Three young men behind the girl were also smiling._

_'So, who holding what back where?' The young man with white short hair and black eyes asked calmly. 'What were you two talking about?'_

_'The Duels back there,' Utena replied shortly, giving the boy a hug. 'I'm afraid things became slightly heated out there.'_

_The redhead shrugged._

_'You do realise that as long as Akio is there, those Duels are not going to stop?' he asked, showing the girls his red signet. 'I don't know why, but I felt... quite compelled to put it back on,' he confessed._

_'You're not the only one, Touga.' His green-haired companion showed the others his own green signet, as Utena demonstrated her pink one and the boy next to her his white. Kozue shrugged._

_'I thank whoever those higher powers are that that black ring disappeared after my duel,' she confessed with a light grin. _

_'Did you have one, Himemiya?'_

_The violet-haired girl with green eyes shook her head._

_'No, I did not. But I was the Rose Bride, remember?' She smiled, glancing at Utena and the boy next to her. 'Though I'm glad that is over, Onii-chan.'_

_'Do you know what's going on in there, Dios?' Touga asked, as the boys took their places around the living room, which suddenly became crowded._

_Himemiya's brother shook his head regretfully, pushing a hand through his white hair._

_'We were cut off from the Academy the minute we left it,' he reminded the redhead gently. 'But we could try to contact them. Is there anyone left whom we knew?'_

_'Mikki is still there,' Kozue volunteered. 'I was rather surprised when he decided to stay on. You know, with his genius, he would have been able to graduate the year we left, and yet...'_

_'There's nothing strange about that.' Dios glanced at the others. 'It is quite possible that the youngest members of Ohtori had their memories of that year automatically erased... shut off, you might say. Probably, Miki-kun became one of those many with closed memories.'_

_'But if it affected Miki, why didn't it affect me?' Kozue asked quietly. 'We're twins, right? So, would it not affect us both rather than one?'_

_'Perhaps the small fact that you already were a Black Rose at the time, and had the memory about the Duels erased right after you lost to Utena there,' Saionji suggested. 'And Miki did not. But then, you're right, it is quite strange.'_

_'I think it is coming to an end now,' Dios theorised in his mild voice. 'So something told Miki to stay for the final round.'_

_'Yeah, but why Mikki?' Kozue pouted slightly as the others grinned at her. 'Why just him?'_

_Glancing at each other, the former Duelists shrugged at her, and the girl turned her nose into the air._

_'Oh, what-ever...'_

_'Hi, there.' The familiar greeting turned the group's heads around, as they met with the young woman with bright orange hair ornately arranged around her face. She was wearing familiar, white uniform with orange tassels, the only difference being she did not have a sword tucked into the belt of her uniform._

_'Juri.' Touga's cautious voice broke the growing silence. 'Where have you been?'_

_'School business.' The young woman tossed the recently-added to her uniform white cloak onto the chair before elegantly sitting into it herself. 'Did you know that Miki was chosen to be both the SC President and the Fencing club Captain this year?'_

_'Way to go, bro,' Kozue cheered slightly. The others exchanged glances of unease and grimaces._

_'Any word of strange events of Ohtori?' Saionji asked lightly before the others could say anything._

_'Well, nothing interesting this year,' Juri smiled easily. 'Except for a small fire in the Nemuro Memorial Hall, nothing exiting happened for this half a year.'_

_Again, the group shot each other tense looks._

_(She's definitely lying,) Anthy thought, clasping Utena's hand tightly._

_'And the rose garden?' Dios asked lightly. 'There was such a lovely garden out there...'_

_'Oh, yes, it's still there,' Juri assured him. 'And I heard there were roses growing inside the Nemuro Hall, too.'_

_(Roses in the Nemuro Hall after there was a 'small' fire?) Utena thought with growing alarm._

_'How unnatural,' Kozue remarked, trying to sound casual. 'Whatever could be the cause?'_

_Juri gave a small, elegant shrug, gracefully standing up and gathering her cloak in her hands._

_'It's just rumours, I haven't been to the Hall since five years ago.'_

_(Oh, no...) Kozue paled slightly, gazing at Utena and Anthy in alarm. (Roses in the Nemuro Hall? I swear those are Black Roses, damn them!)_

_'Uh... that's... nice...' Utena managed to say. 'What are you up to now?'_

_'Huh?' Juri blinked for a second, and then gave an easy smile that didn't seem to be forced. 'Oh, a friend invited me to a supper. Don't know when I'll be back - probably spend a few nights there.'_

_With that, Juri left the house, leaving an effectively stunned audience behind her._

_'Oh, no,' Kozue finally managed to stutter. 'Not those monstorous black roses again!'_

_'Does anyone else feel like Juri-Sempai was possibly lying?' Anthy asked timidly, receiving a round of nods all over the place._

_'A small fire and a rose bush in the Nemuro Memorial Hall?' Utena asked. 'If you ask me, it smells like trouble for Miki-kun and whatever friends he managed to gather...'_

_'Worse than that,' Dios remarked from his place, as the others glanced at him.'I don't know what it is, and we can't go there and help them, because it will pull us back into the game. Unless you want to...?'_

_The others vehemently shook their heads._

_'Not unless it's a dire emergency, I'm not going back,' Anthy said with feeling. The rest of the former Duelists echoed her whole-heartedly._

_'So you're saying that we'll just have to wait and see?' Kozue pouted. 'That's my twin you're talking about!'_

_'He'll be fine, Kozue-chan. You'll see.' Utena tried to sound reassuring, but she herself glanced back at Dios. 'Won't he?'_

_'We'll see.'_

_The small group of former Duelists stared at the fire, slowly trailing off to silence. Uneasiness they could not explain soon surrounded them and they subconciously moved closer to the fire and to each other. _

_For a moment, a flickering fire rose in bright flames, showing them two figures shrouded in flames crossing swords, but that was all. _

_The room soon plunged into darkness and silence, filled with uneasiness and hope._


	15. First Lost

_**Swords of Revolution**_

**Disclaimer: don't own anything you recognise, do own everything else**

**A/N: Well, well, well, looks like I'm back for now. So sorry for not updating for so long, the chapters seemed to become harder to write and I still have to look over the last bunch - the idea seems to be a bit ridiculous... anyways, this is Alex's duel, we're still dueling the shadows, as well as building in characters**

_**Thirteen: First Lost**_

_Miki_

'Alex, watch out!'

A startled shout of pain from the circle of fire is echoing throughout the cave, and we barely manage to stand still. Our youngest member falls to the ground, clutching his side with surprise on his face, while the glass shadow of my twin sister Kozue stands tall, without obvious scratches or wounds, smirking slightly from her place. She carelessly tears the black rose from her chest and throws ot beside the one covered in blood at her feet.

'You can always have a match-revanche,' she says calmly. Too calmly. The Kozue I know would never be so calm, even when she won. She'd probably go crazy and jump, like earlier. But this copy is void of emotions comletely, and I cannot see what she will do next.

Much to our astonishment, as the flames raise high in the air, the glass copy of Kozue disappears along with them, leaving a seriously injured Alex lying on the floor in a small pool of blood.

This time, we rush to him, finally allowing ourselves to show worry we feel. By 'we' I mean myself, Telian, and Michael. The three of us were watching the whole Duel, although we were late as usual.

I stood stunned the whole Duel until the very end. I did not expect this move, the copy of my twin sister, Kozue, to show up in this Arena. Although I should have known. Kozue was among the first group of the Black Roses, after all, so it should not have been surprising when I saw her. But I noticed that Alex was immediately confused when confronted with my twin and since his confusion and relaxed guard began his losing.

But it was unimportant now. As that shadow said, Alex did have a rematch. This time, he simply would know what to wait for and won't be as surprised as he was the first time around. Although it would depend on whether he would pull through this first...

'That's a serious scratch, Kaoru-san,' the nurse says as we deposit Alex in the hospital wing. 'Just how do you Student Council members manage to gather them those scratches? I honestly am surprised at you lot. Every time there is a SC member coming into here it's almost as if they were speared by the sword, but honestly! What teenagers these days won't invent...'

I smile wryly, glancing at Telian and Michael.

'She'd be shocked if she knew it was indeed a sword wound,' Michael murmurs quietly, as the two of us stifle laughter. 'Poor woman...'

'Yeah, I wouldn't want to be in her place,' Telian agrees with Michael softly. 'Not especially with strangely injured members of the Student Council regularly coming here for light or serious patching up...'

I allow myself a light grin.

'Come on,' I say quietly. 'You two go on ahead to the others. They need to know what happened during this one. I'll stay with Alex in case he'll come to while you're not here.'

The other two nodded in agreement and I lightly sat down in the chair next to Alex's bed.

This was going to be a long night...

_Alex_

I don't remember how I winded up in a hospital wing. But when I came back to my senses that was the place I was in. Then I realised that Miki and the others, who were watching the Duel, must have brought me here.

Well, those Black Roses are certainly something... I blame my first time loss in a Duel on a serious confusion I was nflicted with. Through it was obviously an illusion of a girl, it constantly was flickering between that girl and Miki, and that was quite enough to make me fall right into the trap. I was waiting for the illusion to return to its original form when the 'Miki'-mode scored a long dash aloong my side, and that was when I began to lose. I was too ditracted to notice the real Kaoru Miki standng on the sidelines watching the whole thing.

That was almost a week ago. I have since recovered and swore to myself that I'm not going to fall for such trick next time.

'You don't have to be afraid to hurt me when you'll be Dueling her,' Miki explained a few days earlier when we had a small practice match. 'Just don't wait. I'll be far from that place when you'll be dueling, so all that you'll see will be a shadow, not the real person. Understood?'

I nodded in agreement, and only now understood the difference between the 'Miki-clone' and the real Miki. The clone was dressed exactly like the girl-illusion, while Miki wore his usual SCD uniform, which was hard to miss in the crowd. But the rest of the clone was good enough, all the way down to the blank expression of his eyes.

Oh, well, what's past is past. At least, I haven't cost the SC a vital mistake, just a small scratch... Yeah, that's right... If those after me won't lose another Duel, we just might win this game they call Revolution...

Coming back to my room, I found a familiar card emblazoned with the black rose seal glaring at me from my table and standing out amidst the usual clatter.

Apparently, it was time for a rematch...

_Telian_

Miki seemed to be nervous as we moved back into the cave. It was understandable this time - the glass shadow of his twin sister was rather unnerving to watch. If only Alex could win this Duel, it will be just fine this time around. And maybe Miki won't be as skittish for the rest of these Duels...

The Duelists already were in place, with the ring of fire around them. This time, we could see that Alex was more confident. He was not waiting for the glass shadow to revert from form to form, seemingly adjusting to the style of fight that was similar to both twins. When the shadow abruptly changed its form to 'Miki', Alex flinched, but his attacks did not falter. That alone was a good sign.

The boy standing next to me and Michael winced as Alex scored a hit on the copy. With growing alarm, I noticed a small rivulet of blood coursing down the white sleeve of Miki's uniform, making him to bit his lip slightly to prevent himself from crying out loud.

In a few minutes to which that Duel stretched, Miki remained silent, although he was slightly grey from small but deep nicks that appeared on the uniform each time Alex scored a hit on the glass shadow.

'I got it,' Michael whispered quietly, slightly leaning towards me. 'Some sort of spell? It's connecting Miki to this shadow, hurting him while Alex tries to beat it.'

'Good thing Alex did not notice it yet,' I murmured quietly. 'But it's got to be a nightmare for Miki, though...'

'The bad thing is that distances don't matter for this one,' Michael replied quietly. 'He'll just has to toughten it out.'

I was watching the Duel with growing alarm, as Alex closed in for a final hit.

Thankfully, the figure remained in its 'Kozue' form, as it exploded. With a sharp cry, Miki fell to the ground, a red stain of blood running across the white of his tunic. As soon as the flames extinguished and it was obvious that the Duel was over, the arena left covered with blood and shards of the glass shadow, the three of us dashed over to Miki, who was lying unconcious on the ground of the cave. Alex was obviously fighting the fatigue he felt after the Duel, but concern for our Captain was written all over his face.

'Dammit...' Alex gulped nervously. 'He told me he'd be fine!'

'He is fine, Alex,' I replied. 'He's alive. If that glass shadow was in his form, he'd be dead as soon as you broke the shadow.'

Alex, already white, turned grey.

'Yeah... Yeah, I guess you're right,' he stammered softly.

'Come on,' Michael sighed. 'Let's get out of here. I hate this stench.'

Alex and I nodded in agreement and the three of us exited the Arena, gently carrying Miki with us.

'Hospital Wing?' Alex suggested wryly, his voice soft with fatigue.

I grinned tiredly.

'Yes, for the both of you. You're as tired as he is.'

'Uh-huh,' Alex said, unconvinced.

But the minute his head hit the pillow in the hospital wing a few minutes later, he fell deeply asleep. Miki was still unconcious.

'Well... It seems like we're back at the lead,' Michael commented quietly to me, as he glanced amusedly at the two sleepers.

'And we have both of them alive and recovering, if not well.'

'Yeah, I guess that's good news,' I agreed with him.'But now I'm afraid to think what's in store for us with this whole Dueling thing.'

Michael wiped sweat from his forehead before grinning lightly at me.

'We'll see soon enough,' He commented quietly.

I slightly pause in the hallway of the East Hall, as I push the heavy curtains at one end of it open. The stars begin to fade, signalling the end of the night, but I feel uneasy, as if there is more to the new day than it seems to be. Ria and Eric have recently gone to the hospital wing, to let Michael and Amy return here, and Miki have woken up a few minutes ago. Everything seems to be well, but as I watch the red line of the dawn, I recognise the danger sign.

It seems to me, as I stand and watch the red dawn, that our real troubles are only beginning.

**A/N: chapter what... I kind of lost count... so this is a lose-win situation, kind of like Utena/Touga duels... thanks for the reading**


	16. Future Past Part One

_**Swords of Revolution**_

**_Disclaimer: don't own anything you recognize. Do own everything else._**

_**Fourteen: Future Past (Part I)**_

_Amy_

After the last Duel a few days ago, Miki and Alex are recovering. Miki's recovery is painfully slow, and nobody hates it as much as the said captain himself. Already, he managed to convince the med staff that he'll be fine on his own and returned to classes after a forcibly sedated three-days' break.

Of course, for now, one of us Student Council members is sticking with him as often as we can, without intruding on his time. However, a few hours ago I had to put my foot down and drag a rather reluctant Miki from supervising yet another fencing practice, third one this week.

'Telian, Michael, and Eric can manage it,' I told him blithely, as he complained about being pulled away from his duties. 'You'll have plenty of time to harass the younger students about the right foil handling.'

Well, that phrase got him wired up and I was subjected to a long lecture on terms in the fine arts of dueling. Thankfully, he exausted himself with talking and fell quiet a few minutes ago, allowing me to mull over of some technological things he managed to point out to me during his rant.

'...And you're caling yourself a Duelist!' he was raging as I dragged him towards the glass house containing the rose garden which all of us already were familiar with.

'Miki,' I finally sigh, and he gives me a still-enraged glance. 'Relax and take a deep breath.'

Much to my surprise, he does as he told. Now I can't help it but giggle a little, and a reluctant smile appears on his face.

'I've just made a complete idiot out of myself, didn't I?' he asks quietly. I smile in relief. It seems that Miki had managed to get his temper under control and was back to his soft-spoken, easy-going self. But just to be fair...

'Yeah, you did,' I tell him with a grin. 'But that's okay with me. We all make idiots out of ourselves from time to time.'

This time, he smiles lightly, his good humor apparently back along with that small smile.

'I just hate being inside,' he confesses lightly. 'Plus this...' this time, Miki helplessly gestures with his right hand that's at the moment lying in the sling.

I manage a small noise of condolescence and push him into the glass house. The abundance of differenty coloured roses makes my head spin with sweet fragrance for a few minutes, and I shake it from side to side, adjusting to the scent.

'Quite a difference from what it was a few years ago,' Miki comments lightly, as we walk farhter inside the house. 'Makes your head spin, doesn't it?'

I nod in agreement and see his eyes narrow slightly as he moves towards the window.

'Miki?' I come to stand beside him and gently place a hand on his arm. 'What is it?'

'I just thought I saw...' He trails off or a moment before squinting into the forest. 'Yes, there it is again. Look.'

He points with a free hand right in front on him, as I lightly step a little behind his back, in order to see more clearly. I gasp slightly, as I finally recognise what it is I am looking on. The spiral reaches around a stand of stone, and on the top of it is an oval-shaped ring, seemingly extending into nothingess.

'What is it?' I ask shakily.

'It seems familiar' Miki's voice is suddenly low, and he watches the unknown tower with slitted eyes. 'I want to take a closer look at it. Come with me?'

I just follow him as he leaves the garden and strides towards the forest. Us the current Student Council members, have avoided it earlier, firmly convinced that the forest was haunted, and Miki did nothing to ease our fears. Now I gulp nervously, as Miki easily jumps around the 'DO NOT ENTER' sign and goes straight towards the trees.

Sensing my nervousness, he slightly turns his head towards me.

'Don't worry, it's not haunted,' he says quietly. 'There's completely different secret. Come on.'

I barely manage to nod in agreement before I follow him into the forest. Miki's stride is wide and sure, as if this is not the first time he walked the path. The forest becomes darker by the second, and invariably, I clutch my hands into fists, almost running to keep up with his sure steps.

'Miki, what is it?' I ask, gasping for air. 'What was here?'

'You'll see,' he replies shortly. 'We're almost there anyways.'

I decide to save my breath and concentrate on keeping step with him. We arrive on a small clearng at a run and Miki gives a startled exclamation.

The reason for the surprise in his voice is a towering marble structure, with millions of wide steps spiraling around it. In the middle sometime there was a working elevator, but now it seems to be closed. Not caring the slightest about the elevators, Miki dashes towards the stairs, his breath now slightly labored. I struggle to keep up.

'Sorry.' Miki reluctantly slows his steps to match my own. 'I guess I grew over-exited.'

'What is this place?' I ask agan, as we stop for a moment to catch our breath.

'This was our Arena,' Miki replies shortly. 'But then again, if I'm right about what I suspect, you'll see what I mean...'

The stairs seem to be endless, and I gasp when we finally arrive on the top. The place where we arrived was indeed the Arena, similar like ours. The only exception was that it seemed to be brand-new and glowing instead of being completely broken down and destroyed, like I thought it would be.

I gasp again as I look up, and this time, the gasp is being echoed by Miki, who also stares up. There is that castle, overturned and floating in the sky. I stare at that castle in wonder, but, looking back to Miki, I notice suspicion and anger beginning to show in his rigid posture and darkening eyes.

'Miki?' I question carefully, briefly sidling away from him.

'This must be some mistake,' he mutters, as he steps back, ready to bolt at any minute. 'It must be an illusion. I swear it was

an illusion all this time...'

'Miki, get away from there,' I caution him worriedly.

He seems to ignore me, making a few more steps back from the castle. I grab him by the hand and forcibly drag him back to the centre of the Arena we accidentally discovered.

Bad mistake.

As soon as I step inside the miniature circle, dragging Miki with me, everything around me fades, even the feeling of his hand in mine disappears. The Arena grows dark, giving way to its dark secrets, and I gulp nervously, thinking that Miki was wrong in saying that the forest was not enchanced. Ghosts crowded this very Arena, and not just any ghosts. I knew them.

_/My memory is fuzzy, but I barely recognize those whom I saw but never knew their names. They were staring at me oddly, and someone stood beside and slightly in front of me, his hand over mine. The dress is highly uncomfortable, but I know I'm not permitted to run. After all, I was the one who.../_

_/I was the one who did what.../_

_/And then, through my hazy memory, I hear the music and stop to listen to it... the pianist stops playing and I hastily leave the hall before meeting him.../_

_/I am in the dark area same year... I have a sword in my hand..? I am trying to... kill... someone...? No.../_

_/No/_

_/NO/_

_'NO!'_

'Amy, wake up. Amy, what is it? Can you hear me? Amy?'

I gasp for air, as I realise I have been shouting aloud. I am back on the Arena, and Miki is kneeling next to me, his blue eyes slightly worried and his face a little pale, but seemingly fine otherwise.

'What happened?' he demands with a frown.

'I'm fine...' I slowly sit up, Miki's hand supporting my shoulder. 'I'm sorry, I overreacted...'

'It's all right.' Miki gives me an uneasy smile. 'I lived through some scary moments myself for a few minutes back here.' He shakes his head dejectedely. 'Let's get out of here before one of us loses it completely.'

I nod in agreement and the two of us slowly walk back towards the exit, this time silent. Glancing covertly at Miki, I wonder what he saw there, but decide not to press the issue.

He will tell us when he will be ready.

But he's not ready now.

Neither am I.

**_A/N: Amy's point of view on the event... Arena in the air? a strange flashback... and Miki's reluctance to explain things... time to say something like 'uh-oh'..._**


	17. Future Past Part Two

_**Swords of Revolution**_

**Disclaimer: don't own anything you recognize... do own everything else**

_**Chapter Sixteen (Part II)**_

_Miki_

That duel left me slightly tired; I do't know what alarmed the others so that the absolutely had to assign a sort of a bodyguard. Well, lately, hospital wing confinement became a sort of a joke among us, either one or another poor bugger of ours is in there. But this is the second time around that I'm in there.

Finally, after getting my hand in a sling, I managed to convince the staff of our infirmary that I'll be fine, and they released me. As if was not enough, one of my fellow SC members always stuck to me like some sort of a glue - they were worried, I'd guess...

A few hours ago, Amy - whose turn it was to watch me today - put her foot down. She's usually a sweet girl, but she also possesses a stubborness steak. I simply had to give in as she pulled me into the glass garden and ordered me to take a deep breath after I have read her a rather long and winded lecture about the finer terms of fencing.

'I've just made a complete idiot out of myself, didn't I?' I ask her quietly after I've completed what she told me to do. She gives me a slightly relieved smile, pushing a strand of her long hair behind her ear.

'Yeah, you did,' She finally answers. 'But that's okay with me. We all make idiots out of ourselves from time to time.'

I had to smile back. She has no idea just how relieved I really am to finally be alone. It seems that I really need to spend some extra quality time alone before completely being pulled back into the student society. Oh well, I can always start with my friends...

'I just hate being inside,' I confess, trying to sound as light as I can. 'Plus this...' I helplessly gesture with my right hand, right now still in a sling - which I learned to hate for that short time I wore it. How the hell did Touga manage with his bandages back then?

Amy gives a small noise of condolescence and pushes me slightly farther into the glass house. The familiar scent of roses is owerwhelming, and I can see that Amy also feels it, shaking her head slightly.

'Quite a difference from what it was a few years ago,' I comment lightly. 'Makes your head spin, doesn't it?'

Amy nods in agreement, but already my eyes are attracted to a familiar-shaped object, that seemingly hangs in the sky above the forest which I used to frequent...

'Miki?' Amy's light hand on mine and her soft voice bring me back to reality. 'What is it?'

'I just thought I saw...' I trail off, as the mists briefly conceal the all-too-familiar, ominous-looking object, oval-shaped with stem-like tower supporting it. The object reappears again, and against my will, my eyes narrow. 'Yes, there it is again. Look.'

'Where?' For a few minutes, Amy is disoriented, but then her gasp of astonishment tells me that she can finally see the shape.

'What is it?' Her voice is shaky, as she slowly takes in the familiar to me shape of the Arena - another ghost I hoped I won't have to confront.

'It seems familiar' The low voice is unfamiliar but then I realise that it's me talking. My eyes narrow at the sight and I draw in another deep breath. 'I want to take a closer look at it. Come with me?'

The request comes automatically. If I have to face it, I better be with someone than by myself.

My heart is beating frantically, as I swing over the familiar 'DO NOT ENTER' sign and stride towards the tower. When I realise there is no movement behind me, I slightly turn to see that Amy is standing still, her eyes wide and frightened. Then I remember the favourite rumour about this place - a haunted palace in the middle of the forest.

'Don't worry, the forest is not haunted.' I tell her, hoping she would follow. 'There is completely different secret, thought. Come ON.'

I know that I must sound like an impatient kid who have finally found his favourite shiny thing, but at the moment I don't care. As the familiar scenery darkens just before the rose gate, I realise that I'm almost running, and slow down to allow Amy to catch up with me.

'Miki, what is it?' Her voice is small and scared, and I know she is scared, but doesn't want to admit it. 'What was here?'

'You'll see,' I answer. 'We're almost there anyways.'

Trying to get there, I push through the few bushes that have blocked the path for the last few years. Behind me, Amy stops for a moment to admire a few roses that bloom here and there, then gasps and dashes after me. Arriving at the clearing on the full-pelt run, I gasp. Something I waited for and feared of is still standing there, as if nothing touched it...

The marble base of the Dueling Arena is standing as it was five years ago, unchanged and barely scratched.

What in blazes is going on here?

I ignore the elevator - only SHE could use it, anyways - and dash up the familiar marble steps. Hearing a startled exclamation behind me, I slow down reluctantly, along the way apologizing to Amy for temporarily forgetting about her.

'I guess I grew over-exited.' I explain. She nods in understanding before her face is once again confused

'What is this place?' She asks me again, as I allow a short stop at the very entrance to the Arena.

'It was our Arena,' I reply, struggling to keep my words even. Nothing surprising, my words come out short and clipped.

The rest of the stairs pass in a blur for me, and I barrel onto a familiar-looking Arena, surrounded by void around it, the skies being its border and the magical castle which I believed to be real still hanging over our heads - intact.

I must have stiffened up and my eyes probably darkened with anger and suspicion - these are the primary emotions I feel as I take an involuntary step back.

'Why is it still there?' I mutter, hoping Amy doesn't hear me. 'By the stars, this must be some mistake... it's an illusion - it must be an illusion! It was an illusion all the time...'

'Miki?' Amy's voice is worried, but I ignore it, slowly retreating.

'Run... This isn't real... It's not REAL!"

'Miki, get away from there!' The girl's voice sounds very dim in my ears, as I am plunged into the lights of the castle

Somebody tries to drag me away from the castle, and I gasp, seeing a familiar duels unfolding...

_/...Utena and Saionji charge at each other, with Himemiya as a calm spectator on the background... a flash of light... Dios coming from the sky... petals of the green rose flying.../_

_/...Utena and myself... we circle each other, testing strenghts... exchange of blows... I stumble... andther short exchange... clash... Dios again... blue petals circling in the air before falling to the ground.../_

_/...Utena and Juri... furious attacks... Utena falls... Himemya scared... orange rose on the floor of the Arena, with the sword of Dios in its centre.../_

_/...Utena losing to Touga... walking miserable over the grounds... challenging Touga to a second Duel... winning Anthy back... my own astonishment.../_

_/...The sharp pain as Kozue draws a foil from my chest... discovering Kozue on the ground on the Dueling Arena along with Anthy and Utena.../_

_/...Utena and Mikage... rows and rows of desks as the black rose duels draw to a close... black rose petals drifting on the wind... the Nemuro Memorial Hall with black roses growing inside.../_

_/...the second round of duels spinning by... rose petals - blue, red, orange, and green - flying in the air, stifling aroma of roses... Anthy's apologetic smile.../_

_/...Akio's telescope... its lights create a perfect illusion of the castle we see on the Arena... the walkway towards the thorn-locked door... Anthy half-lying, half sitting on the stairs... Duel between Utena and Akio... Anthy stabbing Utena in the back and hanging the Sword of Dios to Akio...Utena, injured, clawing at the stone door.../_

_/...sharp pain... swarm of swords hitting Utena in the back... my vision going black... sensation of falling.../_

With a gasp, I sharply sit up, only now realising that I was, in fact, lying in the middle of the Arena with my hand clasping Amy's, who is lying next to me, twitching in her sleep.

'Amy?' I call quietly. The girl softly cries out in her sleep, her palm clutching at mine. I wince, and give a girl a sharp shake.

'Amy, wake up.'

Like myself earlier, Amy sits up with a cry on her lips and begins to shake uncontrollably. I hold her until she is able to pull herself together then give her a small smile.

'Let's get out of here,' I suggest, my own voice sounding shaky even to my ears. 'We had enough exitement for today, I think.'

She doesn't protest, and remains silent on or slow trek back.

I myself am deep in my thoughts. I remember... most of what happened during my seventh year, and it scares and disgust me. Right now, we are in the same game, only the players have changed. My face darkens with thoughts, as I remember that damned ritual phrase.

The chick in the egg is dead for a long time now, Dios has broken free when Utena faced the Swords of Hate, and our game is ten times as dangerous as it was back then. I don't know if we're still able to move on - and win.

I stay silent for the rest of our treck back to the East Hall, and beside me, Amy is also deep in thoughts. She doesn't say anything, however, for which I am grateful.

But as she slips into the Hall, I stop for a moment to look back into the forest, where an all-too-familiar Arena still rises up majestically, as if it was not broken at all, as if Utena did not destroy it... and I can't help it but wonder.

Akio, what game are you playing now?

All that I know for certain, as I meet the worried eyes of each of my fellow Duelists when they meet us inside, is the fact that the game they call Revolution had just become darker.

**_A/N: Miki's pov on previous chapter - kind of makes sense to do that little bit; in here, I kind of mixed manga with the anime, so this is what turns out to be, an extremely confused explanation to some things_**


	18. Behind the Dark Truth

_**Swords of Revolution**_

_**Disclaimer: don't own anything you recognize... do own everything else**_

_Chapter 15 - behind the dark truth_

_**Lia**_

I was nervous. Today I found in my rooms something I had no wish of finding there.

The goddamned black rose card was innocently lying there, as if it was its rightful place and time.

I knew that I had to do it sometimes, but seeing as the last Duel had nearly lost us two of our friends... yes, friends... I did not know what to expect of my opponent. And that was what made me disoriented.

And I hate to be disoriented. Especially in a Duel.

When you are disoriented in any duel - when you are nervous, with your fingers twitching and palms sweating for no apparent reason, and when you are ready to bolt at any moment from your unknown opponent - you lose the edge of surprise you might have.

You lose the duel.

And if you're serious, if you aren't just dueling for cutting some flowers, you may lose your life.

I instinctively clenched my palms and grabbed the foil I carried only when it was strictly necessary. Of course, my opponent would be armed with a sword, most likely, but just then, I was in no mood in clashing everyone's day.

I do not know what told me to return to my room. It had been during the second period class that I got called out of my lessons, much to my own surprise. I did not share classes with any of my fellow Student Council members, and almost immediately, I realised that something was really wrong.

The familiar by now card with black rose seal confirmed my suspicions.

So, they have finally become mad with worry and fear. So far, except for a near-loss by Alex, who then corrected his mistake, we were nearly undefeatable.

If I'll manage to pull the stunt, we still have a chance. If not, they still have a shot at Revolution, only they will be a member short...

I grasped my foil tightly and swiftly left the room, not leaving any explanation. When the day was over, they will know where to look for me. And if I get really lucky, I will wait for them before they will have to worry.

_**Amy**_

'Kaoru-san?' The almost formal voice nearly makes me trip over my feet before I look away from the window where I had been staring for the past few minutes, only to see Miki shoot up in his place.

Luckily for us, we share this really boring history class.

'Kaoru Miki-san, can you leave for a few minutes?'

Miki gives me an uncertain glance before nodding and following the older student outside. Suddenly I realise that my hands are clammy with something I can't identify and I have difficulty breathing. I shake my head and struggle to breathe before excusing myself and following Miki out of the classroom. The small fact that this is the last period of the day is relaxing - I could always talk to the teacher about the subject, and catch up on the homework later.

Much later, I add silently for myself, before hurrying towards the East Hall.

At the entrance, I nearly collide with a worried-looking Eric, who looks as if he was running here the whole distance from his Phys Ed class.

'What is it?' he gasps with worry. 'Why do I have the feeling that something is terribly wrong?'

I shake my head helplessly.

For some reason, I can't help it but feel the same way, and that worries me.

The two of us literally stumble into the dark hall, my eyes automatically searching for a glint of metal, a flash of familiar shock of blue hair, anything - to indicate that someone is still here.

'Miki!' My voice have shattered the stillness of the hall, and Eric jumps slightly before glaring at me.

'In here.'

My Captain's voice is too calm and collected. When he is like that, I realise, something is not right - either with him or with the situation.

The two of us exchange startled glances - his voice comes clearly from Telian's room. But why from there?

'Miki, what is it?' Eric asks, as he carefully steps into the brightly lit room.

Unlike ours, well most of ours - Lia's room is always immaculate. Everything is exactly where it should be. Total perfection. Sometimes, we laughed and lightly teased the girl about being too uptight, but now it worried me slightly.

'I just noticed it,' Miki says softly. 'Doesn't her room seem just a bit too tidy?'

'When did you last see Lia?' Eric demands of the two of us, and my eyes widen with sudden understanding.

'She had been called out of her class during her second pair,' I report. 'It was on the intercom, remember?'

The two boys exchange startled looks, then their eyes narrow.

'Search the room for anything that might be possibly missing,' Miki orders and we split off.

My hands are shaking madly by the time I realise what it is we should be looking for.

'Guys,' I say weakly. 'Telian's foil... and her uniform...'

'Good god...' Eric mutters, while Miki uses the most colourful string of expletives I had ever heard from him.

'Black Roses,' he states the now obvious. 'Let's go... We now have two areas to check out...'

'Only one, actually,' I reply, as the three of us race out of the hall and towards the wood. 'There is only one Arena that can destroy everything and anything and not leave any suspicion about it...'

Miki and Eric exchange wild glances before nodding and we shoot off towards our Arena - the Underground.

When we arrive there, I gasp and my step falters. Telian is still there, but it's obvious that she is tired -- beyond tired -- during the Duel. Her opponent is, once again, someone nobody even suspected. A man, with shoulder-length red hair, and blue eyes, dressed in black uniform of our opposition. His weapon is a shimmering sword against Lia's rapier. A magical weapon against a normal one.

Suddenly, Telian glances at us and smiles lightly. Then, she raises her rapier in a silent salute towards us - the magic sword cuts through her - the flames leap up - and the floor is once again splattered with blood and glass - both real and imagined...

We stand there, too shocked to speak, too numbed to move.

Finally, Miki moves forward and kneels on the floor amidst blood and ashes. He lifts something up in the air, before turning to us with a grim smile.

I gulp when I realise what exatly it is.

Telian Reine's foil, now blackened and scorched, with a long lock of flaming red hair wrapped around it.

_**Lia**_

I cannot hold out much longer, but this time, I know how to act. He is strong, and I don't have much time to complete what I set out to do. This Duel will even out the ods for my friends, if I'll make it right.

Someone skidded on the rubble floor, and I slightly turn my head to look around. They're here - Miki, Amy and Eric look at me with huge eyes, full of shock and disbelief. They are too stunned to do anything, which suits me just fine.

I grin recklessly before ducking to a safe distance so I can perform what I had learned from a friend a long time ago - a sacrifice spell, to destroy the illusion. I know that I will have only one chance at this.

I raise my rapier and salute my friends, silently mouthing the spell. He charges at me.

And then, there is dance of flames and blissful darkness...

_**Eric**_

'No way...' I mumble quietly, glaring at the rapier at Miki's hands. All of us are splattered with blood and glass, the typical end for the latest round of duels, and all of us are in equal shock.

Telian... She...

'She lost...' Amy's small voice shocks the two of us back to life.

Miki shakes his head slowly.

'She gave us an extra chance.' His voice is composed for now, but I know that he will break soon. 'She took out one of them with her, perhaps the most powerful they had to offer us...'

If that's true, then we have just won the whole thing, my mind whispers to me gleefuly, but I shake my head, refusing to believe it.

'We were too late,' The hoarse voice speaks up before I recognize it as my own.

The others turn to me and hang their heads.

'We have to leave,' Miki says finally. 'We don't want the others to worry about us, too, right?'

I just nod dumbly as he turns and gently wraps the long rapier into the scraps of material that once was Lia's uniform. We go really slowly, often pausing. Miki's eyes are on the rapier in his hands the whole time.

'DAMN YOU, AKIO!'

I jump with a start, before glancing towards my Captain. He stands there, his eyes are vacant and staring off in one place, as if he wants to outglare the man himself.

'What the heck is your game?' his voice is quiet, and Amy and I instinctively move to him. I take the weapon out of his hands and we guide him towards the Hall.

The rest of our friends have, apparently noticed that we were missing, for all of them dashed towards us.

'What happened?' Ria asks in a small voice.

Miki suddenly begins to laugh.

'Mikki?' Michael slowly steps toards a laughing teen. 'Hey, you okay?'

'Of course, he isn't,' I snap. 'Guys...' My own voice is hitched as I strain to say it. 'We lost Lia.'

I am met with confsed looks.

'What do you mean, we lost her?' Alex cautiously asks.

'Did she move out?' Ria interrupts him.

'She's dead.'

Amy finally allows herself to snap. Her voice is almost as hysterical as Miki's laughter. 'She's dead, at least in this world...'

This time, Amy's declaration is met with a stunned silence...

_**Real World**_

_The redhead groaned softly, as she came to her senses. Glancing around herself, she sighed. The last thing she could remember was fighting someone in a black uniform..._

_'You do realise that they'll be shattered,' a soft voice said quietly from her bedside._

_Telian grinned weakly at the purple-haired girl._

_'I didn't have any choice.' Glancing at a worried group around her, she smiled. 'That copy would have been too strong for either one of them... They were not ready to fight it.'_

_The redhead sitting towards her left smirked._

_'I'll be glad if Miki will decide that he doesn't have to run a sword through me the next time we meet.'_

_'Shut it, Touga,' Saionji muttered. He was leaning against the wall of the hospital, with Wakaba clinging to his arm. The man had long since given up the fight for the favour of teasing his best friend. 'He'll be too weak to fight you - physically, that is.'_

_'Oh, he'll call you a few choice names, that much is true,' Utena agreed. The pink-haired Prince had quietly stepped into the room while the others were arguing. 'Those things seem sinister for anyone to lose their minds.'_

_Telian shook her head softly._

_'I just hope they'll forgive me. They can't loosen up now.'_

_'This is going to be tough...' Dios murmured softly. The others turned to the newcomer. He nodded at them briefly before elaborating, 'They will have to win the final battle, if they are to break away from that place. We can help them from the outside.'_

_'From the outside?' Touga frowned.'How?'_

_'I don't know yet,' the teen confessed. 'But we have enough time to come up with something as spectacular as that goddamned castle.'_

_'Another illusion?' Lia frowned. 'And have they...?'_

_'Yes, they have realized it was an illusion. But those illusions are too powerful to be easily destroyed, and that last battle only strenghtened the new Arena.' Dios shook his head. 'Whoever'll fight next is in for a rough ride.'_

_'They'll win it.' Lia gave a decisive nod. 'They can do it, I believe in them.'_

_'We'll see,' Utena remarked._

_Telian sighed. Unfortunately, Utena was right. They could only wait and see if the others, the ones behind the walls of Ohtori, will be successful at destroying the illusion, and ending the game they call Revolution once and for all._

_**A/N: Well, this is it for now. Telian is another to break away from the illusion, and the others have to cope with it, on both sides. I'll have to redo the few other chapters I have, but so far I've no idea of how to do it. So thanks for the reading, and until next time**_


End file.
